mysterious black eyes
by IbeeRioCrazy
Summary: In this story klaus had five coffins stolen from him. The fifth one carrying a young, mysterious girl who Kol finds very beautiful. But she has many secrets about her past. Some of those secrets linking her to the salvatore brothers and klaus. O/C
1. a not so dead beauty

Her eyelids remained sealed as Kol squeezed the contents of a blood bag into her partly open mouth. He grinned as the fair colour returned to her pale grey and rotted form. She was slowly returning to life. With his enhanced hearing he could only just make out her small shallow breathing, it was hoarse and dry.

Around her neck she wore a locket, with a single word engraved on it. The word was Mia Bella. He was curious as to why his brother would cart around another coffin carrying a young girl, who had no ties to his family whatsoever.

Minutes later, she let out a short gasp as she sat up on the black leather sofa, where Kol set her body down. "Finally you're awake" he said to her in a playful voice as he watched her from the matching recliner seat opposite the three seater couch. He watched her intently as she anxiously ran her fingers through her long, sleek red brown hair. She wore a pale green dress with sleeves that hung off the shoulders, a type of dress worn during the seventeen hundreds.

He looked into her dark, emotionless eyes that carried so many secrets. "How long was I asleep?" she asked in a soft voice. She looked as if she was on the brink of giving in to her humanity as it crept in to make her feel sadness. "Who are you?" Kol replied in his cheeky, alluring tone.

He only asked because he was very interested in this mysterious girl; this beautiful girl, who so gracefully raised her dainty hand to her neck in search for something. "Looking for this?" Kol asked as he held up his hand to reveal the antique silver locket on the thin silver chain.

It was the necklace around her neck. Her eyes were wide with shock and she rushed towards him to snatch it from his grasp. He was faster and darted away near the doorway to the living room where they both stood.

"Please give it to me" she said pleadingly. She wanted back what was hers. Kol being the playful type, he wouldn't give it up without a fight. He shook his head slowly and he shoved the fragile thing into the pocket of his blue jeans. "Come get it from me" he taunted as he walked away backwards and around the corner and up the stairs that led to the dining room.

She sighed irritably and followed after him in frustration. She met him where he stood with his back to the long shiny wooden table. She lunged at him with her fangs bared for attack; she wasn't aware that he was an original and much older than she was. He grabbed her by her neck and he held her down against the table. The thump caused the vase of yellow tulips to fall from the table to the floor with a shatter. He kept his grip firm as he leaned in closer to her. He loved the games when violence was involved.

She was persistent and she covered his hand with her own and she dug her fingernails deep into his flesh until he let out a groan of pain and he released her. As he stepped back she pushed him into the wall making a slight crack. "You're a feisty one. No wonder my brother kept you locked away for himself" Kol joked which only drew her anger further and she threw him across the room into the glass door.

She was furious at his horrid choice of words; there was nobody in the world that she despised more than Klaus. There were so many reasons.

"I'm not his. I belong to nobody" she said through a gritted teeth and a stern voice. Kol stood a small distance away from her in the passageway that led to the front door, where Klaus so casually walked in until he lifted his head to see not only a ransacked home but a not so dead friend of his glaring at him with her near black eyes.

Unlike his reunion with his siblings, he didn't cower at the sight of her. He was stronger than her. He merely strode towards her in a chipper mood.

"I'm not surprised to see alive" Klaus said with a bored sigh as he removed his leather jacket to hang on the coat hanger beside her. "Now love, before you attempt to ineffectually kill me shall we have a quick drink? I'm parched" Klaus suggested as he led her into the living room again where she first woke. Klaus brought with him, two wine glasses and a blood bag from their supply in the freezer in the basement.

He poured half out into a glass for her and emptied out the rest into his own. Klaus slouched in the recliner seat and watched her with attentive eyes as she sipped at the red liquid. She seemed delighted at the old sweet, euphoric flavour as it touched her tongue. She emptied it out within a minute's time. "You have every right to be angry with me, but I only did as promised" Klaus said to her as she sat down with an elegant posture to have a little chat.

"You put that sleep spell on me" she stated with her head held in her hands. "Your brother wanted me to protect you, and I did. I put you out of harm's way" Klaus explained, as if he did her a favour by destroying her life, her undead life, and her family. Her limbs were still sore from those long years of deactivation; and during those years in sleep she was given nothing but lost memories of a human lifetime. It was all pain, sadness and longing.

Kol leaned against the wall at the entry and he took in every word of their conversation. Her life was taken from her as an act of protection. Another deluded deal made by the deceptive kind side of his older brother. Klaus was aware of his being there, but he made no move against him. All Klaus had to do was look into those dark, animalistic eyes of his brother; and he would tremble in his skin. He wasn't getting along with Kol so well lately.

"Brother since you're here, would you be kind enough to show this little darling to one of the guest rooms. I have errands to attend to" Klaus asked his brother, but Kol lost focus of Klaus voice as the girl turned her head to look him in the eyes. Her eyes were like closed doors, sealing off so many sorrows and secrets. "Come along now" Kol said when she walked over to him with an emotionless expression.

Kol showed her one of the large guest bedrooms at the end of the corridor on the second level of the large mansion they now called home. The room was spacious with white painted walls and dark shiny wooden flooring. Against the back wall was a queen sized bed with a curly, iron bed frame. On it was a soft purple duvet with matching pillows.

To the right side of the bed there was a walk in wardrobe with the shelves already packed with modern attire that looked to be around her size. Klaus took precaution, and he prepared for her arrival. He assumed that one of his siblings would wake her sooner or later out of curiosity or desire; and honestly, he suspected Elijah would be the one because he already woke the rest of them.

No man living or dead could resist a young girl, one with such an exquisite beauty bestowed on her. "I'm assuming you'll want this back now" Kol spoke as he removed the necklace from his pocket to hand it to her.

She held out her palm to him, he moved in closer to her as he clasped the locket around her neck. "Thank you" she said sweetly as he drew back from her. "For what, Returning you to life or returning your necklace?" he asked her.

"Both" she answered as charming grin spread across her red lips, which was met by a similar smile from him. He walked backwards to the wardrobe section where he opened up the drawers looking for items of clothing. "What are you doing?" she asked him as she appeared behind him to peek over his shoulder at what he held in his hands; a strange item of clothing.

"Its lingerie as they call it, here try it on" Kol replied as he handed her the black attire with a matching item known as a bra.

She looked at him with a bemused look on her face, a look that made her seem like an adorable confused child. She had no idea of what she was doing. "Would you like some help?" Kol asked as he stood behind her with his hands placed firmly on her shoulders.

She kept quiet and stiff as to not give him satisfaction as he lowered his hands to the corset strings on her dress. He undid them carefully as to savour the moment of his hands on her body.

Once he was finished, he was forced to turn around and close his eyes as she slid on the underwear and clipped on the bra. "Can I open my eyes now?" he asked her jokingly. She pretended as if she didn't hear him and continued dressing.

She wore a short black dress with long sleeves. On her feet she wore black high heels, ones she could easily adapt to (she was a fast learner). She was shocked at the length of the dress. Women didnt dress like this in her days.

He inspected her from head to toe in her new 21st century clothing. She looked stunning. Imagine how she would look at the ball this weekend. Surely she would attend, with him if he was lucky enough. Today was Thursday. That gave her two more days to buy a dress. "You know I don't even know your name" Kol stated as they sat together at the dining table where a new vase was filled with new lilies instead of the tulips.

"It's Mia Bella. The name engraved on my necklace, a gift given to me by my brother" she said.

"but you can call me Mia". She set her mug of coffee back on the table. Just like him, she found the taste bitter and disgusting. "I can't stand the flavour either" he set as he drank down what was left of his cup of tea. "Will you be joining us at the ball this weekend?" he asked her.

"The family ball we will be hosting this weekend. I'm assuming that Klaus has ordered you a dress" Kol explained to her.

He hoped her dress would be blue; a deep blue dress.

"Oh I see. Why would he order me a dress?" she asked him.

"Because you're going my date" Kol replied with a cheeky smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**I couldnt resist starting another Kol fanfic...ever since he said those 3 words "long time brother" he's been my all time favourite original.**

**speaking of originals this was originally going to be about Finn but kol is way more awesome.**

**i will still be continuing with "complicated eternity" when I figure out how to continue it**


	2. be my date

The music was blasting through the mansion at a high volume. It was dance music, a type of music that Mia Bella couldn't come to love or like for that matter. She lay on her back under the purple bedding with her natural curls lying astray on the pillows.

It was the day of the Mikaelson family ball. She could hear the voices of the originals downstairs. She tossed the covers off her body. She stood at the side of her bed in a short green nightgown with frills at the hem, another twenty-first century invention that she didn't like to wear.

Kol was downstairs with his brothers. He vainly admired himself in front of the long mirror as the compelled tailor fixed him a tux for tonight's ball. The light footsteps of Mia Bella were a pleasing sound to his ears. "There you are, little darling" he greeted using Klaus' nickname for her. "Please tell me how handsome I look" Kol asked as he turned around to give Mia a full view of his new suit.

"Sorry Kol, I can't be compelled. At least not while I'm wearing this" Mia replied as she held the tiny locket in her hands, which Kol learned through curiosity; that it carried crushed vervain inside it. "Are you suggesting another game of catch? Finn, Elijah are you two keen to join in?" Kol joked to his brothers. He didn't mind her chasing him again through Klaus' house in a fit of annoyance.

"Go stare at yourself Kol" Elijah said as he left the room. "If you insist brother, I am to look my best for you Mia, since we will be going together" Kol reminded her of the time two days ago where he made his ball proposal to her, and she left it unanswered. He automatically assumed it was a yes.

"What makes you think I've said yes? What's to stop choosing Finn as my escort?" she asked as she turned her head to give Finn a charming smile which was returned with one similar from him. Kol didn't appreciate the exchange of glances even if it was meant as a joke.

He held Mia's face in his palms and he said to her "I know you will choose me, Mia because I look dashing in a suit...and I'm a lot more fun".

* * *

><p>It was minutes before the ball was to start. Klaus had a dress ordered for Mia Bella that she was permitted to wear whether she liked it or not; it was very expensive. This was a Klaus attempt at buying her forgiveness. But forgiveness couldn't be bargained, it had to be earned if you deserved it and at this point, Klaus didn't deserve it.<p>

It was a floor-length strapless tulle gown in a red lace over a lighter red fabric. She was still uneasy in the new modern attire, but she couldn't say she missed corsets. Around her neck she wore a gold chain with a single ruby gem on it with matching teardrop earrings.

Her red brown hair was loose and in luscious curls against her back and shoulders and the front was pinned back away from her eyes. She had to admit that she did look beautiful. She closed the room door behind her and she stood at the top of the stairway.

At the bottom of the stairs, Kol stared with his jaw hanging open in awe. He was so startled by her beauty that he nearly dropped his starter glass of champagne onto the freshly cleaned floors. He wore the black tux from earlier that day, one similar to all the other men were wearing. His brown hair was combed back.

"You look stunning. Like a brilliant red rose among plain, ordinary white ones" Kol complimented using a poetic phrase, which made her smile half-heartedly. He was trying his best to impress her and it wasn't working so far. She was escorted into the large hall; she was led onto the dance floor by Kol for the opening waltz of the evening.

"You're quite the dancer" he complimented again. He was slowly running out of things to say. With his hand that rested on her waist he gently pushed her in closer to his body to do away with the un-needed space between them; an attempt to bring her closer to him in any way possible. She couldn't step away because he was stronger and he kept her in place with his cold and strong hold on the dance floor.

Halfway through the song they all switched partners and Mia ended up in Elijah's strong arms. He gently took her hand in his as they swayed under the watchful eyes of Kol who looked almost green with envy. Elijah could easily read the threatening looks he received from Kol as Mia had her back to him. And it was typical thing coming from Kol.

"You know my brother fancies you" Elijah spilled Kol's secret, that wasn't an official secret because he couldn't be making it anymore obvious. "Well that's not surprising" Mia noted, "of course it isn't. You're very beautiful" Elijah complimented her. She wondered if he too had an infatuation over her. "You're not falling for me too are you?" she questioned him.

"I wouldn't be so stupid as to steal the one thing my brother desires. You" Elijah told her.

* * *

><p>Kol spend most of the evening on his own. He was bored and considered feeding on his mother's guests just to keep himself entertained, at least it would give him some form of contentment. Across the room he could see Rebekah his little sister accompanied by a human boy. At least she was capable of keeping her date with her for over five minutes.<p>

"Rebekah I'm bored and itching to kill something" Kol said miserably as he led her into an area where the crowd was less. "Aren't we all? Where's your date?" she asked uninterested, "maybe she's mistaken you for Elijah and she's in his arms right now" she joked sarcastically to push his buttons. She too was well aware of his interest in this girl and she couldn't understand why he didn't compel her.

That wasn't Kol's style. He wasn't one to compel women to love him. He only needed his good looks and playful charm to seduce any woman, and with Mia it didn't seem to be working. "Well since were both bored why don't we get rid of your date? Make it even" Kol suggested killing the blonde high school boy called Matt; the commoner.

Rebekah strolled through the abandoned parking lot outside the mansion. Matt was with her. This was where they planned to kill him. Kol waited hidden in the darkness behind them ready for the kill, he always enjoyed the hunt. Unfortunately Rebekah was soft, and she bailed out at the last minute; and she led Matt inside away from Kol.

It was predictable. His little sister was always so soft once a boy showed any form of actually caring for her in any way. But just because Rebekah didn't feel like killing tonight it didn't mean that Kol had to feel the same. He waited on the balcony and he called out to Matt when he walked by.

Matt walked onto the balcony and glanced around seeing no one there. Kol showed up from behind him with a smile on his face. "You must be Matt" he noted as he held out his hand to the human boy who hesitantly shook it. Matt let out a groan as Kol tightened his grip on Matt's hand, crushing it until it broke slightly. He liked his victims to suffer.

He grabbed Matt by the collar of his shirt and extended his fangs. He chomped down onto the exposed side of Matt's neck and quickly drew away, choking and coughing, "vervain" Kol noted. He should've expected him to have vervain in his system, most of the Mystic Falls residents did.

"Very clever. I may not be able to feed on you, but I sure as hell can kill you" Kol told matt, who held his non-broken hand across his chest to hold the open bleeding wound. Kol lunged at Matt for the second time and this time he was interrupted by a fellow resident and vampire from the small town. "Hey hey take it easy with the poor guy. He's a quarterback" Damon said before pushing an annoyed Kol off the balcony down to the gravel driveway.

While this was happening, Mia was inside with Elijah at the ball. She stayed at his side as he introduced her to many of the founding family members of Mystic Falls including the young girl named Elena Gilbert, a friend of Elijah. Elena seemed kind to Mia, and like most people at the moment; she was curious about Mia's past and why she was in that coffin which Stefan stole not too long ago from Klaus.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that?" Mia asked Elijah when in the distance she heard a thudding sound coming from outside, followed by the sound of fighting. Along with the originals and Elena, Mia ran outside to see a young man with dark hair hovering over Kol's body as he snapped the original's neck like how you would easily snap a twig in half.<p>

"Damon what the hell!" another young man said to the man responsible for neutralizing Kol. The dark haired man turned around to see who called him. Mia stood with her eyes wide in shock as to whom she saw standing beside Kol's body. "Are you alright?" Elijah asked Mia. He noticed the strange looks which suddenly washed all over her face...and even in her eyes for a mere second.

What scared her was how familiar the dark haired man looked. He reminded her of someone from her past, someone close to her heart. She watched the man as he walked away into the darkness of the night away from the mansion. He was right to leave before Kol woke. Damon had a death wish waiting for him.

Elijah being the responsible one of their family, he carried Kol over his shoulder around the backdoor and upstairs to his younger brother's bedroom. He laid Kol down on his bed. "How long will it take before he wakes?" Mia asked from the doorway, "a few hours maybe longer" Elijah told her. "Are you really okay? You seemed nervous back there why?" Elijah questioned her on her odd reaction to Damon Salvatore. Mia was reluctant to answer him; he didn't need to know the truth.

"I was...just shocked to see Kol dead, I mean he's an original. You'd think he could beat another in a fight" she lied to him, one of her common skills. Her other was secrecy. All her life she'd been keeping secrets from the ones closest to her; including her brother."So you admit you were concerned for him? Word of advice I wouldn't tell that to Kol. He'll start to think you've fallen in love with him" Elijah warned her before walking away downstairs.

Mia closed the room door behind her once Elijah left. She still wore her ball gown but her hair was loose and she was barefoot (walking in heels all day could be quite a challenge for her). She knew she had to stay here with him. Once Kol woke he would head straight for Damon's house with plans of suffering, pain, and a heart being thrown across the room...not his own heart but Damon's. As she waited into the late night she dozed off with her head against his pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**yeah i decided to add more to this chapter to get the ball scene over and not split it into two chapters. And I'm writing out the dead wine thing**

**like i said before I will be adding some flashback scenes soon**


	3. late night confessions

"How's mother?" Klaus asked Elijah as the older brother entered the living room where Klaus sat in his usual seat in the leather recliner, "she's furious but her anger is necessary. Kol and Rebekah broke the rules" Elijah filled Klaus in after having a tense discussion with his mother on the night's events.

"Speaking of Rebekah, where is the fickle thing?" Klaus wondered. Rebekah disappeared once Kol was discovered to be trying to kill a human, and she didn't want to be at the hands of her mother's fury. It was a question none could answer for now.

"Klaus I feel obligated to ask you this, how do you know Mia?" Elijah asked as he came to stand in front of Klaus.

"Well I know her through her older brother Antonio, which I turned centuries ago. He was a magnificent killer. I had to have him around, but he wouldn't leave his home without her so she had to turn as well" Klaus told his brother.

"Okay that's understandable. Her brother cared about her. But why would you put a spell on her of all people?" Elijah asked again.

"She was Finn" Klaus replied, "she hated being a vampire and considered suicide, and her brother didn't approve of it so we made a deal. I keep her body safe and secure under a sleep spell so she couldn't harm herself and he continued to do my dirty work" meaning he had to kill or hunt down whoever Klaus wanted.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

1570 in Italy...

Mia Bella wasn't the same girl she was five years ago. She could be no longer defined as human.

To Klaus she was a young innocent child with a strong attitude of self-hatred. Her weak manner annoyed him so much he considered compelling her just to make her more fun to be around while her brother was out ripping limbs like the usual ripper.

Klaus was always watching over her when Antonio was out working late. He would study Mia like some sort of strange being.

Her face stayed emotionless no matter what, making her difficult to read; which only made Klaus more interested in her.

But Klaus knew very well that to make a move on Mia was a stupid mistake. Antonio hardly let his younger sister near boys human or not.

As a human Antonio had a protective aspect over Mia, and that was heightened as a vampire.

And because of this falter most of his victims were men who admired Mia, even some who merely looked in her direction with a single glance. Like Mia he had a quite manner that matched hers equally.

He had a cold, mysterious demeanour that made him come off like one of those creepy horror movie villains; and that was why Klaus liked having the young vampire around. Mia on the other hand didn't approve of what her brother had become; a monster.

End of flashback

* * *

><p>"I was his number one fan. He had this alarming habit of ripping his prey limb from limb and then burning the body. With every victim he was driving the little darling further and further away to the point of pure hatred" Klaus told Elijah.<p>

"So Mia hated her brother because of what you made him" Elijah accused.

"No, because of what the blood made him and because he was the one to turn her. Antonio forced the blood on her that night when she was in transition. I was there with him when it happened" Klaus said.

"And what of Mia how did this affect her?" Elijah asked.

"As a human she was secretive and isolated; she spent time on her own most of the time, as Antonio told me. They didn't trust each other for reasons I cannot come to think of, hence the secrecy" Klaus said.

"So you think she's been hiding something from you?" Elijah said.

"Not just from me...everyone. Why else would she be so private about her life, which I know little of. She's got a guilty secret and she's hidden deep within the fortress of her mind" Klaus replied.

Kol woke during the early hours of the morning. His room was dark yet he could easily make out the image of another being lying beside him on his bed.

He could tell that it was a female. Kol reached out to the bedside lamp on the end table to his right. He flipped the switch to lighten the room with a dim glow on the lowest setting.

He smiled brightly at the sight of a sleeping Mia Bella with her head of curls resting against one of his pillows. She rolled over onto her side to face him. Her eyelids fluttered open to see Kol's usual grin.

"Finally you're awake" she said mimicking the first thing he said to her when she woke.

Mia sat up with her back to the black wooden headboard. Kol lay down next to her, his head turned slightly to look at her. His lingering stare annoyed Mia. "Stop staring at me!" she demanded, grabbing the white cotton pillow from behind her back to throw at him; she missed and it landed at on the floor. He chuckled humorously at her child-like temper.

"I can't do anything about it. I was just staring, staring, and in that moment, I was under your spell…" Kol confessed.

"What spell?" Mia asked him.

"You tell me you're the one casting it, Mia" Kol joked. He continued to watch her. Mia grunted loudly in frustration.

"Don't you have somewhere to be? You know killing someone or something!" Mia yelled before making her way across the room to the door.

"I could do with a kill...but I'd prefer to stand here talking with you" Kol said as he lightly brushed the side of her cheek with his fingers.

"Why can't you go away and leave me alone?" Mia nagged on the way through the house to her room on the opposite side of the house.

"Again I can't...I like pretty little things with sharp tongues. I find them rather amusing" Kol said with a seductive alluring tone in the hopes that she'll fall for him like all the others.

Mia Bella wasn't like all the others. She intrigued Kol in many departments. She had much beauty and youth. She had a feistiness which made Kol want to push her buttons. She worked in mysterious ways which led him to wanting more.

Kol continued to follow Mia around "ooh, wear these" he begged as he stood beside Mia while she searched through her underwear drawer with the collection of lingerie. Kol held up a polka dot print pair of underwear with a matching bra. "If I do will you leave me alone?" Mia sighed.

She locked herself inside her bathroom to prevent Kol from seeing her naked; a sight he'd gladly see.

Mia wore grey faded skinny jeans with a light cream coloured merino long sleeve shirt with a thin black jacket over it. On her feet she wore lace up boots. Her red brown hair was straight against her shoulders from her new designer hair straightener. Mia liked the way her curls disappeared and her hair felt silky smooth and light against her back. She met Rebekah downstairs who looked to be in a foul mood. "Come on hurry up we have places to be" Rebekah directed at Mia.

"Come on new girl we have school. I've enrolled you at high school, you're to help me torture that doppelganger bitch" the original said.

"Look you can either stay here and listen to my brother flirt with you all day, or you can join me on the dark side while experiencing the teen spirit" Rebekah said, giving Mia two options and she chose school too easily over Kol.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**so it wasnt much of a flashback but I pinky swear the next one will be a full chapter about her human life. Possibly in her point of view.**

**Please review**


	4. the new girl

"You're like the shiny new toy. Once you learn how to use that gift, you won't need to compulsion to control the minds of love-struck human boys, speaking from experience" Rebekah taught Mia as they walked side by side down the long corridor of the high school. Mia was eye candy and boys practically drooled as she walked by.

They walked over to the front office where a short old woman sat in a chair in front of a computer, "how may I help you young ladies?" the woman asked them.

Rebekah handed the woman Mia's papers after compelling the woman to find Mia a slot in all of her own classes. As the woman typed on the keyboard Rebekah turned around to give a wicked smile, not directed to Mia but the group of girls standing by the lockers not too far away. It was Elena, Bonnie and Caroline. Both friends stood in front of Elena as to shield her from the original and the new girl next to her. "Who's that?" Bonnie whispered.

"I can't remember her name I met her last night. She was in one of Klaus' coffins" Elena replied while stuffing books into her locker with no sense of fear or nervousness. She knew Rebekah couldn't hurt her or anyone else on her mother's terms. Esther made it clear last night at the ball that she was looking for peace within her family and this town, where they were planning to stay.

"What's she doing with the she-devil?" Caroline asked with her arms folded across her chest. "For your information she happens to be my BFF no compulsion necessary. Sorry girls we must be moving along, we have lessons to attend" Rebekah answered. Her words were tense and became harsh in tone in the presence of Elena which Mia couldn't understand why, and she didn't ask why.

Again they walked down the corridor to their first class. The teacher had not arrived in the class just yet and only two seats were free and spaced out across the room. "Move over there" Rebekah compelled a young boy with a head of brown curls and large glasses on his face that slowly kept sliding down.

His departure made room for Rebekah and Mia to sit beside each other, and near some boys in varsity jackets who made loud childish sounds and whistles as the two girls approached them.

"Is high school always like this?" Mia asked Rebekah.

"Just wait until the back to the falls party tonight. You ladies care to join us?" a human boy asked. He looked at Mia with a flirtatious smirk.

This human boy had the lightest green eyes and short dark brown hair spiked up in several areas of his head. The strong smell of hair product and body deodorant stung Mia's nostrils.

"Do you care to join us?" Rebekah answered for them by redirecting the question to the boys just as the bell rang.

"So what is this back to the falls exactly?" Mia asked.

"It's the human's back to school party. Sound like fun doesn't it" Rebekah said.

"What the party or the boys Rebekah?" Mia joked lightly.

"Both" Rebekah replied.

* * *

><p>Kol slouched on the leather sofa in front of the widescreen T.V. with his feet rested on the wood of the coffee table. He was bored out of his mind as he flicked through the channels with the remote in his hand and a half empty bottle of beer in his other hand. With no one to kill and no girl to amuse him, life for him was completely laid back and lazy.<p>

"My son don't you have somewhere to be?" Esther asked her young son who somehow managed to get properly dressed today. Kol only shrugged in reply.

"Where's that friend of yours, why don't you spend the day with her" his mother asked, bugging him about Mia Bella.

"Well she's away at some school with Bekah and my charm has proven useless against the beauty that is Mia Bella. Why are you bothering me?" Kol nagged like a human would when their mother keeps nagging them to clean their room.

"I will bother you because you need to be active. I can't have you alone here and intoxicated. You'll break things" Esther assumed. As a human when Kol was drinking he did stupid things especially when bored."That's your fault for declaring peace, meaning no killing" Kol said boldly with a cunning smile on his face.

"I will not have any of you murdering anyone in this town. You will behave like the clever boy that you are and you will go outside and act sensibly" his mother ordered him. Kol let out a loud sigh as he switched off the T.V. and made his way to the coat hanger before making his way out the door.

If his mother wanted him to interact with people then he would. He still had one thing forgotten on his to-do list; to visit the Salvatore house.

* * *

><p>After school, Rebekah dragged Mia along with her to the street lined with clothing stores. They walked into a small boutique. The walls were painted a light blue colour and the floor was of medium brown wood flooring. Along the walls and in the centre were clothing rails lined with items of clothing in various colours.<p>

They couldn't help but feel excited and they both let out a short giggle like normal teenage girls would. "The dress code is casual but sexy" Rebekah reminded her from the opposite side of the room and she strutted towards the long mirror in a short purple dress with spaghetti straps.

"I'll have to get shoes to go with this" Rebekah thought aloud to herself. Her ballet flats didn't go nicely with the dress, and they were heel-less. "Come on out I won't bite" Rebekah enticed her new found friend who walked out cautiously from the dressing room in a pale pink chiffon maxi skirt with a short white crop top over it. It looked cute and sensible for Mia.

"I like it" Rebekah complimented. After paying with Klaus' credit card (which Rebekah discreetly stole) they made their way to the next shop, and the one after that, and the one after that until they stopped for a short break at the Mystic Grill.

"Don't order their coffee, it has vervain in it" Rebekah warned as they sat down opposite each other in an inside booth. "Don't worry about it, I hate coffee" Mia told her. They ordered two ice teas and quickly downed it. They had to hurry back over to the mansion to prepare for the party later that night. Mia found it strange how she enjoyed her time with Rebekah.

She assumed that the original was like her brothers, her arrogant cheeky brothers. It wasn't long until the girls found themselves behaving like the typical human girls; fun, laughter, shopping. It was a friendship in the making or a friendship already begun.

"There are our girls" Klaus greeted once Rebekah and Mia walked into the living room filled with vampire men.

Rebekah's brothers were alarmed at the number of large shopping bags in their hands.

"what have you two been up to?" Klaus asked them, now realising what happened to his missing credit card.

"Getting away from the likes of you, brother. now please excuse us we have a party to attend" Rebekah bragged with an excited grin before turning away and heading up the stairs to her room; Mia following behind her with the same level of excitement as her BFF.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**sorry if the chapters are not long. I feel if they not too long its easier for me to update regularly**

**please review!**


	5. a turn of events

They got dressed in Rebekah's room with the music on the radio turned up. Mia wore her outfit she bought at the first store with a ¾ sleeve leather jacket to keep her warm. And as usual she wore her locket around her neck. Rebekah wore a pair of denim cut-off shorts with black high heels and a black crop top similar to Mia's own.

"Don't you two look smashing" Kol greeted as the two girls emerged from the staircase all dressed and ready to go.

"So where is this party?" Elijah asked.

"Some place near the waterfalls I think" Mia answered.

"You know I rather fancy a night out. I need entertainment" Kol said while eyeing Mia, he then stood to retrieve his coat from the coat hanger by the door.

"Come on girls, I'll drive" Kol said, suggesting he was going with them.

"No Kol you're not..." Rebekah started.

"Yes he is. I think it necessary for you two to have a chaperone. Keep you out of trouble" Esther said.

"Mother I don't need a babysitter, and he's worse than me!" Rebekah whined.

"Well nevertheless Kol is going with. Unless you want Elijah going instead" Esther warned.

Rebekah remained silent with defeat and managed to throw another one of her wicked smiles in her mother's direction before walking out the door to Klaus' black BMW parked in the driveway. Mia sat with Rebekah in the backseat while Kol drove to the destination with the radio turned up loud as it played LMFAO's sexy and I know it.

"Typical" Rebekah muttered as she scratched through her handbag for her phone, the one identical to Mia's own one; bought earlier that day.

Kol drove into the parking lot where teenagers were all gathered with both cans and bottles of beer. Once they stepped out of the car, Rebekah grabbed Mia by her wrist and pulled her over to where two gorgeous twin boys were standing with an ice filled cooler box stuffed with all brand of liquor, "hello boys would you mind giving me and my friend a taste of whatever you're drinking" Rebekah asked while winking at Mia. Both boys were overwhelmed by the beautiful girls facing them.

"Sure take whatever you want" one of them said, handing two chilled bottles out to them with a cute grin. "Thanks boys" Mia said to them before she turned her back to them and walked away.

She stood with Rebekah near the large open fire, "a toast to a friendship always and forever" they chanted and clicked their bottles together and raised their liquor to their mouths.

An angry frown crossed Rebekah's face later that night as a not so friendly acquaintance arrived at the falls, the same girl as before; Elena Gilbert. "I remember her from last night. That's Elena isn't it?" Mia asked as she too stared in the human's direction. "Elena is the clever little doppelganger, with a tendency to make people fall irrevocably in love with her" Rebekah insulted sounding slightly jealous, but Mia would never dare point it out.

"I still don't quite understand the whole commotion of the doppelganger. How can one girl be so important?" Mia thought aloud. Klaus rarely spoke of the petrova bloodline with Mia. She knew nothing of it except the name of the one who got away, Katerina. Who her brother was most likely hunting once she was spelled. Antonio was a skilled tracker and hunter. "At least someone agrees with me, I'm starting to like you more and more" Rebekah said kindly.

"Well sister, one can never love her more than me" Kol chimed in their conversation, obviously a little drunk by the hazy expression on his face and his ruffled brown hair, and the red plastic cup half filled with beer. "So I happen to be speaking around with the young lads. You appear to be the main topic of talk Mia. They're calling you Bella Swan" Kol told Mia while he chuckled, not at the idea of referring her to twilight just because he was tipsy and he had an unclear mind at the moment.

"Who is this Bella Swan?" Mia asked.

"Some girl from a vampire movie" Rebekah answered.

Mia seemed curious about the play of words on her name "Bella" so she insisted that the two of them (Rebekah and herself) must watch another day and see what all the fuss was about. "Thanks for the input brother now leave us alone before I dagger you. There being no objections" Rebekah said. Mia shook her head in reply. Kol was being a buzz kill and daggering him for a while would be the only way to continue having fun.

* * *

><p>Kol didn't budge and he hung near them through the entire night. As promised he was chaperoning. When he wasn't keeping an eye on Rebekah, he was watching Mia as a boy walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Go find someone else to stalk like the young man standing way over there" Kol compelled the boy as the human attempted flirting with Mia, and to him that was unacceptable.<p>

"You didn't have to be so rude, Kol" Mia judged and tried to walk past him but she tripped and he caught her in her arms. "Someone's been drinking a little too much" Kol joked as he set her down on the log seat near the roaring bonfire.

Rebekah had left her side hours ago in the arms a drunk boy. They left in his car and she wasn't seen again after that."Nice job watching over us. You going to be in big trouble when we get back, without Rebekah" Mia chuckled. "As long as you're alright I don't care what my mother will say to me. I only came to keep an eye on you" Kol told her.

"To make sure I don't fall hopelessly in love with another boy" Mia stated sarcastically.

"There's that and because I simply want to spend time with you" Kol said.

"Well the plan of tonight was to get away from you..." Mia said.

"And how's that working out?" Kol asked while she rested her head against his lap while she sat on the large log, struggling to keep in place on the cylinder shaped wood. The shaking made her unsteady and she rolled off onto the ground, followed by a bursting laughter from the two vampires.

"You're a mess, maybe we'd better get you back home" Kol suggested as he held her hands to help her stand. He liked feeling her touch against his skin; the cold feeling that trembled through his body like butterflies in your stomach.

"Okay" was all Mia said and she was led by him to where the car was parked in the hardly crowded parking area. This time Mia sat buckled in the passenger seat next to the driver's seat. Kol closed the door after placing her in the vehicle. Secretly he had no plans to end their time together so quickly.

While making his way around to the driver's seat he dropped the keys (purposefully) right beside the back left tire of his brother's car. Before retrieving the key he ejected the thing keeping the air inside the tire. He grinned cheekily and closed the door behind him and started the car for the journey back.

Mia stared into nothing through the open window letting the chilled air inside. She shivered and pulled her knees up to her chin and sat in that position until they came to a sudden stop towards the middle of the town's bridge; Wickery bridge. "What happened?" Mia asked suddenly alert and possibly sobered up. "I'm not sure" Kol lied and stepped out to inspect the problem.

He knew exactly what was wrong with the car, a flat tire. "The tire's flat. We'll have to call a mechanic" Kol announced trying to sound disappointed but he couldn't help but come out sounding like a little boy about to pull a prank on someone. Mia groaned loudly and tiredly before exiting the vehicle and slamming the door shut."I guess we'll be stuck here all night" he said with a hint of mischievous in his tone. Mia could see right through his grin, his voice, and his intentions. It was expected.

"That is lovely. We are here alone, thanks to you" Mia stated angrily.

"What are implying Mia? That this is my doing?" Kol asked with a smile on his face. He couldn't make it any more obvious to her.

"Why can't you take a hint? I have no interest in you, and some silly break the tire manoeuvre won't bring me one step closer to falling for you" Mia told him.

"Yeah right you expect me to believe that this is one sided. You feel something for me" Kol sighed. "

Other than a strong feeling of annoyance I feel nothi-" Mia said but she was cut short as Kol stood in front of her within seconds with her face cupped in his hands, and his lips placed against hers in a urgent kiss and no indication of stopping.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**hope you like this one**

**Please review!**


	6. make a choice

Strangely, Mia did not fight him and she returned his kiss as she tugged at his shirt to pull him closer towards her. She was drunk and half aware of what she was doing; her mind and body at war arguing over what she should do. Either let Kol kiss her and take it further or end this now before she ends up doing something she would regret the next morning.

Mia listened to her conscience, as she pushed him back slightly with her hand placed on his chest. Kol smiled playfully as he leaned in towards her for another kiss. Because his mind was somewhere else, he only really took notice of Mia's hand at the last minute as she struck her palm across his cheek.

A slap so hard if Kol was human he would've had a permanent red hand print reaching from his jaw line down to his chin. "Even while drunk you're still so feisty" Kol said while rubbing his chin even though the pain had gone instantly as she hit him.

In a fit of anger she walked around to the side of the car where she left her handbag on her seat. She searched through the contents of it hurriedly, trying to find her phone. She would call the mechanic herself or she would walk all the way back to the mansion. She groaned frustratingly for it wasn't there or anywhere around her seat.

She couldn't be near Kol after what she just experienced moments ago. She started walking along to the end of the bridge. "Where you going?" he asked her, using his vampire speed to catch up with her before she got away. She ignored him and carried on walking but he blocked her path and he attempted holding onto her again, only to have his hands crushed like he did Matt at the ball.

"Arrghh what the hell!" he yelled out in pain; funny how Kol had a weak spot in his hands whenever she fought him.

"Why must we fight when we can love?" Kol whined he wanted to hold her against him and kiss her lips until the sun rose or even later.

"You easily confuse love with a need for comfort and someone in your bed" Mia judged him.

"Is that what you believe?" Kol asked. His face softened and his grin vanished as if he was hurt by her words. "

That's what I know, Kol. Bekah told me what you did to girls; you play around with them and leave them once you're finished with them" Mia said harshly to him. She didn't care if she hurt his feelings if he felt anything, even for her.

"Fine. If you choose to judge me based on past experiences, be my guest. That's your choice. You decided to give up before even giving me shot" Kol told her sternly, hiding any trace of hurt by her harsh words thrown at him. Kol slid his hand into his back pocket and pulled out a shiny black object, "here go ahead. Call the mechanic, the quicker he gets here the less time you'll have to spend with me" he said and handed Mia's phone back to her and stepping past her to sit in the driver's seat in the car with an up-side down frown that didn't suit his handsome features.

Mia called the mechanic just as instructed but through the tedious hours waiting, her guilt got worse until again she was having a mental war in her mind; apologise or look the other way? She stayed quiet through the mechanic's process as he fixed the tire. She repeatedly glanced in Kol's direction in the driver's seat, and he caught a few of them while watching her with sad brown eyes from the rear-view mirror.

They sat in silence on the drive home, Kol giving her the cold shoulder and Mia just uncertain of what to say to him. Once they reached the driveway did Kol open his mouth; his voice soft as he spoke "Thank you for your honesty" before exiting the car and slamming the door behind him. "Kol wait..." Mia said quickly before he escaped inside, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to be rude" she finished her apology.

"I think we need to let time decide where this goes from here" Mia suggested.

"I can be patient Mia. When I put my mind to something I never give up. I _will wait an entire century for you, until then..." Kol said._

"Don't fret Kol. If people are meant to be together, they find a way. So until then, we both need to be patient" Mia said.

They walked in through the front door and into the living room where Klaus was up late with his sketch pad out. "You're late, where's Rebekah?" he asked but he already knew the answer to that question. She would only return by morning. Unluckily the next day was a school day for her and Mia.

* * *

><p>Rebekah woke in the bedroom of the human boy's bedroom. The smell of sweaty gym socks and old pizza filled the air and it smelled terrible due to her enhanced sense of smell. She wasn't planning on waiting for him to drive her to school that morning, she climbed out of his bed and walked right out the door.<p>

Her head held low as she walked the walk of shame mixed with pride. She was certain there would be a lecture when she returned home. With no form of transportation she walked along the path trying to find the route to the school. A few metres behind her a black vehicle was following her.

"Hey there would you like a ride?" the driver asked, who turned out to be one of the twins from last night.

Rebekah smiled wickedly and jumped into the passenger seat beside him.

"Who is she? I mean is she an original?" Elena asked her friends Bonnie and Caroline as they stood in the deserted history classroom for a brief meeting on the town's newcomer.

"Why else would Klaus keep her with him? Maybe she's like his sister or something" Caroline guessed, she hated speaking of Klaus or anything concerned with original vampires.

"No can't be. She would've been daggered" Bonnie told her. When Stefan stole the coffins he also took a peek at the dead ones lying inside, they immediately all assumed she was a loved one of Klaus; like he cared deeply for her.

"Maybe he ran out of daggers to use so POOF he used the Michael tomb spell" Caroline said.

"Whatever the reason, we need to find out soon" Stefan interrupted in a soft voice as the classroom quickly filled up with students, Mia and Rebekah being two of them.

As always the two vampires sat beside each other so they could speak all lesson long without giving a damn.

"At least you don't ever have to worry about being pregnant" Mia joked on her BFF's previous activities.

"Good morning class" Alaric greeted everyone while they chatted away about what a blast the party was last night.

"Excuse me miss...are you new" Alaric asked Mia. She was chatting away with boredom ever since he opened his mouth to start the lesson. She didn't feel bad she was just living up to her greater self. She knew very well if she kept her mouth closed she would start thinking, and only of one thing; Kol.

"Yes I am, you can call me Mia" Mia said boldly.

"Do you have a full name, Mia?" Alaric asked her and she nodded in reply.

"It's Mia Bella actually" she said.

"Do you have a last name perhaps?" Alaric asked her.

"yes...it's Salvatore" she replied after leaning back in her chair with her arms folded across her chest, followed by single glance and a grin in Stefan's direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**There now you have the truth. She's a Salvatore! but it only gets more juicy so keep reviewing!**

**Promise to add some Kol/Mia= Kia moments in next chap**


	7. can you keep a secret

The students all chatted amongst themselves in shock, "no wonder why she's so gorgeous. She's a Salvatore" a blonde headed girl in the class said aloud. It was only Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline who shot each other confused and worried looks. How could she be a Salvatore?

"How is she related to you Stefan?" Elena asked during lunchtime when both she and her friends gathered in Alaric's classroom for another meeting.

"I have no idea; we had no other relatives who lived in Mystic Falls. And the family we had hardly even knew about vampires, even then" Stefan said.

"We need to speak with her maybe she'll tell us" Elena suggested.

"Elena I doubt she'll be willing" Stefan said.

"Stefan's right, besides she's with the she-devil every second of the day. You can't get near her without getting killed" Caroline told her. it was true, Mia never left Rebekah's side mainly because they were always busy doing girl things or the fact that Rebekah knew that Elena would want to speak with Mia, so Rebekah was merely trying to protect her friend from Elena or the Salvatores. Rebekah didn't trust Elena.

"How in the hell can you be a Salvatore? That's disgusting" Rebekah judged Mia.

"I'm a distant relative of the two beautiful vampire men wound up with-" Mia answered.

"But how..." Rebekah started, "can we please leave this in the do not discuss pile?" Mia asked.

"But then what gossip is there?" Rebekah asked, more or less whined.

"We can...talk about last night" Mia said.

"What happened last night?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"Can you keep a secret?" Mia asked.

"Duh!" Rebekah said loudly.

"I kissed a boy...and I liked it" Mia whispered.

"Omg Mia! You dog. Who's the lucky boy?" Rebekah congratulated.

"I don't remember him, I was wasted remember?" Mia lied straight to her best friend.

"Won't Kol be angry when he finds out" Rebekah guessed. Kol would be red with fury if he found out she kissed someone else, but he wouldn't; he was the boy she kissed.

"Yeah totally" Mia replied in an uneasy tone.

* * *

><p>Kol looked out of the open window with a glum expression, the rays of sun hot to his skin and bright to his eyes. His skin started sizzling as he slid his day ring off his index right hand ring finger onto the small table in the living room. He groaned slightly from the pain of burning flesh; his bare muscular body having to suffer for his games.<p>

"Kol put some clothes on" Klaus demanded and threw the pair of jeans in Kol's direction at the floor. Kol couldn't be lazier, too lazy to even bother slipping on a pair of jeans. He had been wondering around the large house all morning wearing nothing but his underwear.

"You're moping brother, it's not a good look on you" Klaus chuckled at how miserable he could act after being rejected by Mia, well half rejected for now. Ever since the night before he had not been himself; a true vampire turned to ice cream and whiskey to drown his sorrows.

"Shut up Nik, you're no better what with the blonde girl you've been chasing after ever since the ball" Kol said angrily to him in return to his brother's mockery. He quickly poured himself another whiskey, filling the glass to the brim until it leaked onto the wood of the coffee table.

"Hey I might not have the girl I want either but do you see me acting emo and burning my flesh just because I'm bored?" Klaus argued mockingly and not seriously. He had never seen his younger brother in such a dark corner.

The dark corner known as being in love, and Klaus was halfway there himself. He watched Kol stumble from the table where he then slouched himself down onto the couch with his feet up, and his day ring returned in its rightful place on his finger.

"I don't know why I even bother with love or whatever you call it. Emotional entanglements can lead us down dangerous paths with no return" Kol said, starting to sound like his old self again. The one who hardly cared for love, friendship, anything to do with relationships; that were why he was terrible with relationships he didn't know the first thing about them; hence why it ended quickly with him and Mia.

* * *

><p>Later on that night at the grill...<p>

Mia sat opposite Rebekah in a booth in the far corner of the Mystic Grill with a plate filled with greens, reds, and yellows in a colourful salad. Occasionally she would nibble on a French fry from the bowl shared between them while they both munched on salads as if obsessed with weight issues, but as a vampire this was not necessary.

You couldn't gain or lose weight once you're turned. The Grill was full with students from their high school. It was a Friday night and all were happy to be over with another week of school.

"I don't understand how men can be such pigs" Mia insulted as she monitored a few of teen boys stuffing their faces with round juicy burgers and fries, not exactly a pleasant sight. She lived in a time where men were a lot more polite with manners and decency.

"Speaking of pigs, look whose come to pay us a visit" Rebekah looked at the door as they were pushed open and her brothers walked in and over to their table. "Evening Rebekah, Mia" Elijah greeted and took a seat beside Rebekah in the booth.

Kol climbed in next to Mia with a devilish smile on his face; this time clothed in jeans and a long sleeved grey shirt with a black coat over it. "Good evening ladies" he greeted and raised the tall glass of Mia's ice tea to his lips for a sip.

Soon they were joined by both Klaus and Finn, who wasn't rather pleased with being forced to tag along. But the man needed to get out and have some fun; he was daggered for centuries and it was time to adapt. "So how was school?" Kol asked Mia as he started his own separate conversation with her, splitting from his brothers.

"Fine...just fine" she replied. His arm rested around her shoulders as he cocked his head to the side to look at her with his brown eyes, his gaze purposefully placed on her lips, which were covered with a red coloured lipstick. Mia knew he was watching her, trying to get her attention with his too cute grin which she couldn't resist looking at.

"You're blushing Mia" Kol whispered as a soft pink colour flushed across her cheeks, "if I didn't know any better, I'd be starting to think that you're warming up to me" he finished. She exhaled deeply in frustration and turned her head to hide a smile.

She wouldn't dare give in to the charming man known as Kol Mikaelson, whether she liked that kiss or not. "Don't push it Kol" Mia warned in a soft voice, Kol raised a finger to his lips with a smile before replying "Shh it's our little secret".

At this moment Kol couldn't be more adorable. He was a stubborn little boy. He really wouldn't give up on her.

"Quit it Kol!" Mia said loudly alerting the others of their conversation, but they had already heard some of what they were talking of, "how can I quit myself?" Kol asked.

"Move aside" Mia ordered and Kol slid across the seat to let her exit.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"To the bathroom" she responded hurriedly and made her way through the people to the door.

"She's heading to the bathroom. Are you sure you have to do this?" Bonnie asked from there table across the room from the originals. Earlier they had devised a plan to contact Mia, the new Salvatore.

"We can't get to her any other way" Elena told Bonnie.

"I don't understand why we're doing this anyway. It's not like she can help us kill them" Bonnie said. It was clear that Mia wasn't an original vampire, just a friend of them.

"I'm not just doing it for me. Damon and Stefan are going to want to know her, and Klaus hates them. I have to go through with it" Elena convinced herself.

"Fine...but you're crazy Elena" Bonnie said. She watched as Elena slid the vervain filled syringe up the sleeve of her jacket. She held it carefully and made her way over to the girl's bathroom where Mia just entered. She was crazy for what she was doing. She would be at the wrath of the Mikaelsons for this.


	8. I will soon be honest

Mia ran her hands under the warm water under the tap, the soap bubbling and starting to foam up. The door was pushed open with a creak and Mia turned her head to see who approached her. "Hello Elena. It's nice to finally meet you again" Mia greeted casually to the human girl. "How are you related to the Salvatores?" Elena asked bravely with no sign of fear and worry; she was a good actress. She was so scared, her heart pounding in her ears.

Mia chuckled and shook her wet hands as she walked over to the hand dryer on the opposite wall. The heat of the object was calm and relaxing to her. "And why exactly should I tell you? I don't even know you" Mia said while her hands dried.

"Tell me please" Elena ordered kindly; her breathing deep and slow to steady herself for what was coming next if the vampire wouldn't tell her. "You are in no place to give demands. You may have everyone bending over to your will, but not me. Now you have yourself a good night" Mia told her in a harsh voice.

Her fists almost bled while she clenched them tight to contain her anger for this one girl. Ever since Rebekah told her earlier that day of what Elena was capable of. Mia only hated her for what she was doing to her family, to the Salvatores. How she messed with their minds and toyed with both of them. To Mia it was cruel and selfish.

As Mia turned her back, Elena ran up behind her with the syringe held tightly in her hand. Mia let out a low grunt as it was stabbed into her lower back and the toxic plant flowed through her, poisoning her...for now. She lay helpless on the white tiled floor and unable to move.

"You can go now Elena. We'll take it from here" Damon said as he and his brother entered the girl's bathroom and then quickly exited through the crowd and out the backdoor to an alleyway. It was true that they wanted to speak with her, but Stefan also had other ideas in mind once they got what they wanted to hear. He was furious as to have no lead on how to kill Klaus.

The lock-box coffin was useless, the original witch wanting to re-unite her family as one and for the girl...he wanted to kill her.

Seconds after they carried her outside the vervain began to wear off. Mia stood and pulled her arms free from them. Stefan lunged at her but she was older and stronger than he was. With one hand she grabbed him by his throat and dug her fingernails deep into his flesh until the blood ran down her fingers and once Damon came at her she kicked him in his lower stomach with the heel of her shoe. He whimpered as the blood poured out.

It hurt her heart to see them fight her, specifically Damon. She wasn't the same girl she was when she turned. She was tougher, stronger in both mental and physical departments. She would not let them win.

"Damn where is that girl?" Rebekah moaned. She wasn't too pleased about being left alone with her brothers. This was supposed to be their girl's night out like every night for them. As she got up from the booth her senses kicked in and not too far away she could hear a girl whimper in pain. The sound came from outside.

"What's wrong Rebekah?" Finn asked, noticing his sister's behaviour as she stood like a statue and listened closely for more sounds. "It's Mia" she answered before walking off over to the door, followed immediately by Kol and the rest of her brothers.

"You'll have to excuse my brother. He's a little crazy" Damon told Mia as she sat helplessly with her back against the bricked wall. Stefan glared at her with a strong sense of hate, "why are you doing this? I've done nothing to you" she said as she removed the wooden stake that was driven into her stomach just below her heart by Stefan.

Damon didn't appreciate his behaviour. Once he heard of Mia being a Salvatore he was more curious as to how they were related. Stefan only used this opportunity to get some form of revenge against Klaus and the other originals. He knew very well that she wouldn't tell him now.

"Sorry to end the fun boys but it's time for you to leave" Rebekah told the Salvatores. She let out a short gasp as Mia stood and leaned against the wall with her t-shirt drenched in blood and some on her face after Stefan punched her. She wiped the stray blood from her nose with her bloody fingers.

Kol rushed over to Mia and he held her face in his hands. He walked past her and towards the Salvatores. He didn't bother asking Mia if she was okay; clearly she wasn't.

* * *

><p>"Hello Damon. I believe I get to kill you" Kol stated. He was more than eager to kill him, and not just for himself, also for Mia.<p>

"What's going on?" Elijah said as he came up behind Kol with a firm hand on his shoulder as a warning not to fight; trying to prevent his brother from disobeying their mother's rules and disappointing her. "Back off Elijah. This is family business. Isn't that right Mia" Stefan said rudely while looking in Mia's direction as Rebekah wrapped her arms around her friend.

"You know our terms Stefan, no more violence only peace" Elijah recited his mother's words. "Yeah that's what your mommy said, and I don't have to listen to your mommy" Stefan said with a cheeky smile, which angered Klaus (who was also there) as he threw Stefan into the near wall.

As Damon moved to assist his brother he was held by his neck by Kol in a literally crushing grip. He had been waiting for his revenge on Damon, and it only seemed fair that he got to hurt Stefan the way he hurt Kol by getting revenge on Klaus by hurting Mia.

Damon could barely breathe; his face hot and red as Kol continued to tighten his grip on the young vampire's neck. "Kol stop he didn't hurt me" Mia pleaded; she didn't want anyone getting hurt even killed because of her. Kol only chuckled softly to himself, "well he hurt me Mia. In fact my neck's still a bit sore. I think it only fair to return the favour" Kol spoke and quickly twits Damon's neck. He left his body on the concrete floor at Stefan's feet.

This time Kol directed his full attention to Stefan, the crazy one. "Come after her again or anyone else in my family, and I will gladly tear your head from your body" Kol threatened and warned Stefan who smiled and walked away backwards into the darkness and out the other end of the alleyway and away from them.

* * *

><p>"Here drink this" Kol said as he offered the blood filled glass to Mia who sat with a quilt wrapped around her shoulders. She smiled softly and sipped at the liquid slowly savouring the flavour.<p>

"Mia, tell me what did Stefan mean when he said it was family business?" Elijah asked her. Mia was in no state to speak but she felt the need to tell them the truth, "I am a Salvatore, a distant one" she answered. No one understood except Klaus.

"You're their ancestor" Klaus guessed, it was the only obvious conclusion. "

Yes I am. I'm tired and sore, I will explain everything tomorrow. For now I need to sleep" Mia said and made her way up the stairs to her bathroom.

Kol sat at the end of her bed. He looked her way as she returned from the bathroom in her black short silk nightie with a dressing gown over it. And her hair loose and flat against her back. "You haven't been honest with me, with so many things.

I know you liked our kiss, you can't hide the truth anymore" Kol told Mia as she ignored him and climbed under the covers of her bed. She closed her eyes to welcome the night's sleep when she felt him crawl in next to her, wearing nothing but his boxer briefs. "Come on be honest, love. You liked that kiss" Kol tried to convince himself.

"Don't flatter yourself, Kol" Mia said tiredly.

"You're deflecting, that's a good sign" Kol said.

"That kiss meant nothing" Mia stated irritably.

"Then why did you kiss me back?" Kol asked which silenced Mia; the answer to his question being obvious even if she wouldn't admit it to herself.

"What's your problem, why are you still here?" she nagged.

"Maybe it's the fact that the only girl I've ever actually liked for the past, I don't know, thousand years of my life, could care less about me" Kol said, and moved his body closer against her; her back close against his chiselled, muscular chest. He moved her hair aside with his hand and rested his chin on her shoulder just to annoy her. He wanted her to be honest, to admit that she felt something for him other than a strong feeling of annoyance.

"Maybe if you weren't being the arrogant ass that you are you'd see that she actually does like you" Mia said to distract herself from the warmth of his body near hers.

"What did you say?" Kol asked in disbelief.

"She likes you so don't be an ass about it" Mia said honestly. She planned on being honest from now on to all she cared for.

"That is fantastic" Kol said as he rolled onto his back pulling Mia with him so she lay half on top of him, she sighed and rested her head against his chest, she had no idea why but it felt right.

"Why do you only tell me this now, little darling?" Kol asked in a whispery voice.

"I thought it would be easier to hate you than admit that I have feelings for you" Mia told him.

He chuckled and held her close against him and he turned to his side so Mia lay on her back and he was over her. "I feel like kissing you. I'm gonna go for it" Kol warned her and he leaned in closer to her face and kissed her. Their second kiss more urgent and affectionate than their first kiss.

This time Mia had her hands on his chest, and they roamed up and down his muscular torso. As the kiss continued, Kol slid his hands down to Mia's thighs where he pulled her nightie off over her head, she didn't resist. "I think it only fair that we're both in our underwear tonight" he said and trailed kisses from her neck line down to her chest where his lips lingered longer.

"Kol stop. The point of coming to bed was to sleep" Mia said but he ignored her and continued, she didn't mind but it tickled her and she couldn't sleep with being tickled all night long. He answered her plead by moving the kisses lower down to her stomach, where his kisses became faster and somewhat of a little joke.

It ended once Mia pushed him away gently by his shoulders to indicate that enough was enough.

"Okay you can leave now" Mia said.

"No I'm staying here tonight, and the night after that, and the..." Kol joked.

"What? Why?" Mia whined.

"This is just me being your boyfriend, who you love dearly" Kol said proudly.

"You're not my boyfriend" Mia told him.

"Fine but you're my girlfriend so I'm staying here tonight" Kol said.

"Fine only tonight though" Mia said.

Secretly, Mia liked being called a girlfriend and she did want to be loved. Her new awakening gave her a chance for a new life, a life without chains; care-free and fun. She had everything she needed. She had Rebekah, a home, a family, and most of all she now had Kol always and forever.


	9. story time

Mia was careful not to wake Kol as she snuck out of her room and out into the corridor and down the stairs into the living room, where Klaus sat casually on the couch with his sketch pad out. Mia smiled at the focused expression on his face while he drew whatever he was drawing.

She walked up behind to see his pencil creation, a drawing of a young girl, "that's good" she complimented his skills that she missed so much. Before the spell was placed on her she loved to watch Klaus draw. She thought his work was simply outstanding. Art was the only thing in common she had with him, she too loved to draw and she was just as good as Klaus; until her brother burned all her drawings as a warning.

She was always drawing pictures of a boy she knew from her human life, it was someone that she cared about deeply. He was a boy her brother didn't particularly like. And when she continued to draw him to refresh her memories he burned her drawings reminding her that he's dead and she had to let him go. "When was the last time you drew something?" Klaus asked her after placing the drawing on the table in front of him. "Not since you put that spell on me" Mia reminded him. "You're not still angry about that are you? You should be grateful I did it" Klaus told her.

"I know and I am. If I wasn't in that coffin I would still be with him. Because of you I'm free of him that bastard brother of mine. So thank you Klaus" she said to him. She was grateful for it, now that she thought of it. If it wasn't for Klaus she'd still be tied down by his chains and never truly free to live her own life. "Leaving so soon?" she heard Kol ask as he entered the living room fully clothed this time. "I thought we'd spend the day together" he said and sat down next to her and kissed her lightly on the cheek with a smile.

"I have errands to tend to" Mia said.

"My name better be on that busy schedule" Kol hoped.

"Nope not today" Mia said.

"You're so mean even after I saved your life" Kol said.

"You did not save my life, you broke Damon's neck" Mia stated.

"Only to protect you. And Stefan's next on my list of things to do" Kol remembered. He wasn't finished with the Salvatore brothers just yet. He would drive their punishment out slowly and painfully.

"Leave them alone please" Mia said.

"Why should I do that?" Kol asked.

"Because I'm asking nicely" Mia said.

"Politeness means little to me, what else do you have" Kol asked.

"If you don't go near them, I will gladly be called your girlfriend" Mia told him which spread a smile across his face.

"That is sad...bargaining love" Klaus joked. He was still in the room and chuckling softly at every word of their conversation.

"Shut up Klaus at least I have a real woman instead of a romantic drawing" Kol replied to his brother's comment.

* * *

><p>Again Stefan had ruined a perfectly good plan with his craziness, and how would Damon act on it; by downing several liquor shots from the bar at the Grill as always. It was late morning and happy hour wasn't until two o'clock but some compelling helped to get what he wanted.<p>

"Leave the bottle" Damon told the pretty red head behind the counter who kept giving him shy glances. From the corner of his eye he saw a familiar girl with dark eyes enter the building. She wore jeans with black high heeled boots and a black cardigan over a white singlet. She also wore the same locket around her neck as to when he first saw her in that coffin.

"Why hello there sleeping beauty" Damon greeted as she walked past him. She turned around to face him as he strode over to her, his hand extended out for a handshake. "Damon Salvatore, you must be Mia the secret Salvatore" he introduced himself to her with one of his charming smiles. "I know who you are. You and your brother have some issues as to how you handle things" Mia judged him in an angry but also gentle tone of voice.

"Wait just let me apologise for last night. It wasn't supposed to go down that way, I assure you" Damon said before she could walk off. She had good reason to be angry with them both. "I think it's time we had a little chat" Damon suggested and pulled out the bar stool beside him for her to sit. She ignored the gesture and folded her arms across her chest, "no not here. If you want to know the truth, we go somewhere else" Mia said. The Grill was too public for the upcoming conversation.

So they drove out into the forest where no one could hear them. They walked side by side in silence along a path to an old broken down house. "Is this the witch house? Klaus mentioned this is where your brother hid the coffins" Mia said. She didn't dream of entering. The witch spirits would surely hurt her and she'd had enough pain for once. "You must have a million questions for me" she noted and sat down on a near-by rock.

"Actually just one...how are we related if we really are" Damon asked.

"Your ancestors came from Italy, by ancestors I mean my brother and me" Mia said.

"You'll have to be more specific" Damon told her. He needed more information.

"I am the one responsible for carrying on our bloodline" Mia said softly. It was the first time she had said it aloud for a long time, ever since she turned. "Hmm you got knocked up didn't you" Damon joked lightly.

"Yes I did" was all Mia could manage to say.

* * *

><p>Mia returned at dark to the mansion. She knew Elijah would be waiting to hear the story she told Damon, except with Damon she left many parts out as to not go into detail. Family or not she didn't trust him fully just yet. And she was right, there in the sitting room was Elijah, "I believe you promised me a story" he greeted.<p>

"It's not exactly a fairytale if that's what you wanted to hear" Mia said and removed her jacket and sat down on the red velvet couch opposite a white leather one by the fireplace. "Hold on I'd like to hear this" Klaus said and leaned against the wall behind her.

"What would you like to know?" Mia asked.

"Tell me about your brother" Elijah said.

"My brother was strict and controlling. He was also quite cruel, but Klaus knows all about that don't you Klaus" Mia said and turned her head to look at him.

"That is true. Antonio the big bad ripper, almost as good as me" Klaus said.

"He was cruel long before he turned. When I was five I killed my rabbit just because I didn't do my chores, at thirteen he killed my horse because didn't listen to him. And at eighteen he took my baby from me" Mia said truthfully.

"What baby?" Elijah asked and looked to Klaus who had no clue of what she was speaking of. He didn't know about the baby.

"I had had an affair with one of the village boys one night. It was later learned that he was the father to the child I was carrying, the child who was to carry on the Salvatorri bloodline after us" Mia explained.

"Salvatorri?"

"It's where the name Salvatore comes from" Klaus said to Elijah.

"What happened after that?" Elijah asked.

"My baby was given to my grandmother to care for. Antonio was furious and he fled home. He returned home months later as a vampire. He came home for one reason...to turn me into a vampire as punishment" Mia said.

"What? Your brother told me it was because he loved you, and he wanted you to come with us" Klaus denied it. No family member could be that cruel, even Mikael had good reason for turning him and his siblings.

"No Klaus you're wrong. He told me himself I deserved it, that I deserved to suffer for my mistakes. That he would either turn me or kill me for what I did" Mia said sadly which silenced both brothers now. Klaus never heard that part of the story. He watched closely at how Mia contained all her sadness and she shut it out. She had grown stronger without Antonio being here.

"And what of the boy, what happened to him?" Elijah asked.

"He was killed...by an animal or something. I never got to see his body clearly. Antonio refused to let me see" Mia said firmly.

Klaus knew that wasn't the real truth. He knew very well who killed the boy, he was there.

He watched with an approving smile while Antonio ripped the boy limb from limb, his blood pouring out in a thick red puddle.

Mia didn't know the real story.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**okay this time for sure the next chapter will be a flashback on her human life**

**please review even if this chap wasn't that good, i just wanted to get it over with**


	10. only human

Flashback

1557 in Italy

Mia mourned the loss of her favourite toy, a home-made doll with button eyes and a stitched smile that made her smile when sad. That smile faded once her brother threw the sweet damaged thing into the fireplace. He felt no remorse while his little sister cried in front of him. He warned her not to wander off on her own and she didn't listen to him. Every time he gave specific rules she didn't listen. But she was just a child.

"don't worry Mia Bella" her mother would say while she kissed her daughter's forehead and hold the small fragile girl close to her in a motherly embrace, "mama can always make a new one" the mother would say to comfort her daughter's ongoing tears that stained her cheeks. She too couldn't understand her son's behaviour. When she said "look after your sister" she didn't mean break her toys and break her heart.

Antonio would stand outside the door to his sister's room and listen. He would be punished for this once his father returned from work. He was always getting into trouble; Antonio was the definition of trouble. He was handsome for a boy only aged fifteen with hazel coloured eyes and shoulder length black hair. His father returned home, Antonio would grin evilly as his father came up to him with his hand held high as he slapped the boy with the back of his hand through his face. A small cut ran across his cheekbone from the ring on his father's finger. It stung but he liked the pain just as much as he liked dishing it out to everyone.

"Go fetch water from the stream and come straight back" Antonio ordered Mia the next morning, his face expressionless and his tone stern. Antonio bent down to her eye level and he held her face in his hands as she fought to look away from him, but he was bigger and stronger than her so she had to look at him. "Do you understand?" he asked her and she nodded in reply. He stood and let her pass him.

She sobbed as she walked slowly down the forest path that led to a small stream with clear fresh water that her mother preferred to the town's well. She sat and lowered the bucket down into the water when she heard someone approaching through the trees. "Who's there?" she asked as the sound of snapping twigs and crunchy leaves came closer towards her.

"It's alright I won't hurt you" a boy's voice said to her which helped calm her down. He came out from behind a tree with a smile on his face. He looked to be around her age maybe a year older than her. He had short black hair and the brightest blue eyes she'd ever seen. "What's your name?" he asked her.

"Mia Bella" she said in a shy, quiet voice. She continued filling the bucket until it was full, then she lifted it from the stream and walked past him. She didn't want to be rude but she was only following her brother's words "come straight back" Antonio said. She'd hate to be in trouble once more and lose another one of her toys if she had any.

"Hey what's the rush" the boy asked and ran to catch up with her. "I'm just trying to be friendly. My name's Michael" the boy introduced himself. She felt tempted to stay and speak more with him but her brother would be suspicious. "I'm sorry I have to go" Mia said.

"Wait! Will you meet me here tomorrow?" Michael asked, looking hopeful.

"Sure of course" Mia replied which made him smile.

* * *

><p>1565...<p>

They met by the stream every morning for the next eight years. Mia Bella had changed from being a little girl to a beautiful young woman. Aged eighteen many suitors came knocking on her door. She'd rejected them all, her heart belonged to another.

Michael had grown into a strong young man. They also grew together in love and friendship with each other. One morning Mia met him by the stream where they then ran off to a willow tree with strands of leaves that hung down like a green curtain. "Do you have the knife?" Mia asked him, and he pulled out a knife which was buckled into his belt. He always had a way of making her break all the rules. "You know you shouldn't play with knives" Michael told her while she carved her name carefully into the wood on the trunk.

"I'll be careful" she assured him and once she finished her name, Michael started on his name, which he wrote underneath hers. Mia ran her hands along the bark which was covered in all kinds of carvings, put there over years by the two of them. It was their tree, their place, their memories.

"I wonder what your brother would do if he saw this" Michael thought aloud. Like the two of them Antonio had grown too. He had gotten controlling and strict over Mia, but he was always busy in the shop with their father so Mia could easily slip away without anyone noticing. And whenever she was sad, Michael was there to comfort her.

"He'd burn our tree to the ground and then he'd burn you" Mia warned him, it was no joke to either of them. They knew what they were doing was risky and stupid. They had considered marriage before to spare themselves from Antonio's anger but Michael wasn't exactly the man her family would choose for her. He was an orphaned boy who worked as a woodcutter in the village, poor but kind and loving; and that was what Mia loved about him most.

"We should leave and go someplace else. Just the two of us" Michael said. He had brought this up before, the plan of running away and starting a new life for themselves away from their village. Mia would gladly give up her life there in Italy, the luxurious life for any life with him as long as they were together. "Where would we go?" Mia asked him. "Wherever we want to; the city, the country side, even the forest" he told her.

Leaving everything behind was what she always wanted; to leave her brother behind and start off new with someone she loved, and who loved her. She would miss nothing if she left her parents, except how angry Antonio would be. "Take me to the sea and across the land. I won't be stuck here all my life. I want to live...be free" Mia told him and he held her close to him as placed a single kiss on her lips before saying goodbye for now.

End of Flashback

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**here it's fiinally here! a full flashback chapter!**

**other ones coming up later **

**please review!**


	11. teenage thrills

All the girls swooned as Kol walked by, giving them flirty looks and playful smiles. High school was a lot more entertaining than he expected when his mother enrolled him, just to keep him out of trouble; once Kol was bored he found someone to snack on, and Esther couldn't have that. Sure he didn't look sixteen or even seventeen but with a little compulsion the desk lady couldn't tell the difference. He had plans for this place.

Kol ran out onto the football field where other boys were gathered for the football team tryouts, one of them being Matt the one he tried to kill not so long ago. Kol was stronger and faster than the rest of them, getting a place on the team would be a piece of cake for him; getting the place as quarterback would be even easier. There was no way the new coach could deny him and his skills, with or without compulsion and Kol was aiming on winning without compulsion.

Kol was equipped for the sport with all the others in the bulky helmets and shoulder gear. He knew the game and the rules. He enjoyed games especially when hitting or tackling someone was a part of it. The coach blew the whistle for the trials to start and off the boys went running and throwing the ball around, trying to score on the opposition's side. Kol hardly even broke a sweat while the others were fatigued and sweating miserably in the heat. The coach was extremely impressed with Kol.

Girls sat scattered throughout the bleaches and watched the handsome fit boys during the trials, which took place during lunchtime at school. A lot of them were watching the new boy, Kol with an eager eye. "Omg who is he?" an excited blonde girl asked aloud amongst her friends. Mia and Rebekah walked over towards the bottom of the bleaches to get a closer view of them. They had made some friends over their short time there, three human girls, one blonde and two brunettes; all on the cheer squad along with Rebekah herself who kept bugging Mia to join.

"I can see how you're related to him. You're gorgeous he's gorgeous. It must run in the family" Bree thought aloud to the whole group. She was the other blonde among them, almost an exact clone of Rebekah but with shoulder length curly ringlets instead of Rebekah's flat sleek ash blonde hair.

She wasn't as flawless either but still beautiful. Mia hadn't been paying attention until she looked out towards the field where a certain vampire with cropped brown hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. Her mouth opened wide in a round O and her eyebrows rose in shock and surprise.

Kol was at high school, the one place where she actually found some separation from him since she agreed to be his girlfriend. And now he was there too. She left her friends behind and stormed onto the edge of the field where Kol walked over to collect his bag. In front of the wound up teenage girls, he slid his red football shirt and his singlet over his head revealing a toned muscular chest. "What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded and folded her arms across her chest in fury. She kept her eyes on his, refusing to dare lower her gaze down to his torso. She didn't need to see any of his bare body, which looked as if had been carved by gods.

"You didn't hear...I'm the new quarterback" Kol told her and threw the contents of his water bottle over his head and wetting his fore head and his chest. He wasn't exhausted or hot from the heat, he knew the girls out there had their eyes on him and he only did it as a little treat. He could be so self-obsessed at times. "Sorry to burst your bubble Prince Vanity but you're in the wrong kingdom, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises" Mia said sarcastically in response to the girls' shrill screams of excitement at the new incredibly hot guy.

"Come on love, I'm just having fun living the teen life" Kol joked and slipped on a spare black shirt he had in his bag, his chest being covered once again earned some annoyed grunts and groans from the girls. "You can't be here Kol. You don't even look eighteen!" Mia yelled nonchalantly at him. In return to her feistiness he pulled her in for a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. The moans from the girls were replaced by "that bitch!" kind of comments now that they knew he was possibly taken already, that they wouldn't have a chance with him; and that disappointed them.

"Um hello I'm a thousand years old, I think worrying about how I look is the least of my worries" Kol said sounding clueless. Any person could easily see how strong a relationship he had with his mirror. Mia sometimes would joke about him having make out sessions with a hand held mirror late at night when everyone was asleep. Mia would've responded with a sarcastic comment but she could tell this argument was going nowhere, he wasn't planning on leaving.

* * *

><p>She turned her back to him and started walking back to her friends. "Where are you going?" he asked her as a few other guys on the team came up to stand behind him. They were some guys he met during the practice who had made the team just like him. They chuckled softly and smiled as Mia walked away from him with pride. "I'm...going to join the cheer squad" she told him. And from the bleaches not too far away a wide smile spread across Rebekah's face. She heard Mia say what she was hoping to hear for days.<p>

It was after school when practice took place the following day. Mia sat in the passenger seat of Rebekah's new car, a shiny black convertible with cream coloured leather interior. She bought it earlier that week so that one of her brother's, mainly Klaus wouldn't have to drive them to school every morning. They were both dressed in short shorts and singlets like all the other girls. Mia wore black lace up chucks with red cotton shorts and a white singlet, her hair also tied up in a high ponytail. "So why did you decide to join?" Rebekah asked her while during warm up stretches. Mia was new to this sort of thing, but she was rather flexible like Rebekah, despite the fact that she laid still in a coffin for over two centuries.

"I needed a good distraction...from you know who" Mia replied, referring to Kol. "I get it; your boyfriend's driving you crazy, prince Vanity why didn't I ever think of that?" Rebekah joked, admiring the way her friend spoke with such sarcasm. It was the one thing she could never master as well as Mia. Rebekah groaned in displeasure as Caroline, Bonnie and Elena came forth to the practice.

Elena froze with fear in her path once she saw Mia and Rebekah, in fear they would attack her, "don't worry Elena. They can't do anything here in public" Caroline comforted Elena. Rebekah strode over towards them and was now face to face with Caroline; Klaus Barbie vs. Vampire Barbie. "You're late girls, you'll have to be on time next practice or you're off" Rebekah told them.

"What?" Caroline asked as if what Rebekah said was outrageous and complete rubbish to her ears. "You didn't hear, I'm new head cheerleader so you have to do what I say" Rebekah answered. It was true. Caroline hadn't been as focused on the squad as before and Rebekah was there to make things better, and after two weeks of acting head cheerleader the role was formally given to her in a vote; no compulsion necessary. She was the better Barbie than Caroline was. "And a word of warning, Elena. You'll want to start treating people a little more kindly or people will go stabbing you in the back" Rebekah warned the human girl, who looked nervously past Rebekah at Mia who sat on the grass with her legs splayed out and she smiled at Elena. It was not a happy smile but a threatening smile, a smile of caution telling you to be afraid.

Damon drove by later on that day. He stopped by and watched the girls while they practised the new routine Rebekah taught them. Mia stood in the front with Rebekah, since she was promoted to co-captain to her BFF. Elena looked to Damon with a furious frown from the middle of the group of girls. He walked over to them once Rebekah called for a five minute break. "Damon can't you leave me alone for one second of my life" Elena moaned, assuming he came there to keep an eye on her once he saw Rebekah. She stood in his pathway blocking him from reaching his destination. "Elena for once something I do has nothing to do with you" Damon said firmly and stepped past her over to where Mia stood with her water bottle.

"Hello Damon" she greeted him sweetly.

"Hello sleeping beauty" he said back at her.

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" Mia asked. He had been using that nickname ever since he met her, and she couldn't figure out why.

"It's catchy, so I wanted to ask you something" Damon said and led her away from the group of girls but still in hearing distance of the matching Barbies (Rebekah and Caroline). "What do you want?" she asked him.

"I was wondering if you'd consider having dinner with me tonight" Damon suggested. He took a strange liking to this one girl, even while she laid neutralized in that coffin; even in sleep she was beautiful; hence his nickname for her Sleeping Beauty. "I still owe you a story of my past" Damon reminded her. "I don't know Damon...I'm busy" she said uneasily. Back with the girls Rebekah was chuckling softly at the fact that Damon thought he was good enough for Mia. He wouldn't take no for an answer. She did owe him since if he and Stefan didn't steal the coffins she would still be cramped up in the dark wooden coffin with nowhere to go. "Just think about it, and answer tomorrow at the game" Damon told her. "Until next time, bye sleeping beauty" he said to her and walked away with a devilish smile that Mia found funny.

Damon was one of those cocky, arrogant young vampires and also technically like her grandson. Never in her mind had she considered anything romantic with him. She'd hate to be responsible for breaking up the petrova love triangle and ruining the fun everyone who found it funny, like Rebekah and Klaus for example. "okay girls let's take it from the top" Rebekah called out and replayed the music for another practise through the whole song for tomorrow's opening when Kol was to play and she was to cheer for him...the horror.

Mia looked at her reflection with an unsure expression. She wasn't sure of what to think about her new uniform, the one she was to wear that evening at the game, the one the rest of the girls were wearing. The cheerleader uniform consisted of a short red skirt with a black hem and a matching red thick strap shirt that ended above the belly button. Because their team was the timber wolves, in the centre of the shirt was a black and gold embroidered wolf head with its canines bared. Her hair tied up in a high ponytail like Rebekah who inspected the outfit from her seat at the end of her bed.

"Don't be modest, I think you look great" Rebekah encouraged her friend. Mia still looked uncertain of what she wore, "You're just saying that so I won't chicken out" Mia presumed and pulled on a jacket to shield her body from too much exposure in the uniform. "Yes that is true, but w don't have time for chit chat, we have a game to get to and you have a boyfriend to cheer for" Rebekah answered and dragged her friend down stairs where the other original brothers and Esther waited at the door. Kol wasn't among them since he left earlier to get prepared for the game.

"You look ravishing in that" Klaus complimented her with one of his flirtatious smirks sliding across his face. Elijah stood behind him but quiet from the angry frown on Mia's face he knew very well not to comment and keep his mouth sealed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**this chapter will be broken up into two chapters just a warning**

**please review!**


	12. teenage thrills: part 2

The crowds were wild as they cheered on their school's team. Again Kol was dressed in his bulky gear, his helmet off for the time being until it was time to get on the field. He saw a group of girls at the edge of the field, all in matching red outfits with red and white plastic pom poms. Out of all the gorgeous girls in short outfits only one stood out to him. The girl who stood shyly with her red brown hair tied nicely in a high ponytail. She had her back to him, hiding from the crowd.

The girls all gasped and stared in awe as Kol walked over to them, more precisely Mia who turned around as she felt his arms wrap themselves around her waist in a snugly manner. "Don't I get a kiss for good luck?" Kol asked her as he rested his chin against her shoulder. She turned around in his arms and before she could even say a word, Kol had his lips pressed against hers for the kiss he was waiting for. She didn't expect it. He was always getting her when she least expected it even though this time she should have expected him to do that.

"There now get on that field" Mia ordered him.

"Ok but we need to talk later" Kol told her and returned onto the field with the rest of the boys for the opening game of the season. The Timberwolves were up against another school out of town called the Hound dogs. Everyone cheered on for the Timberwolves as they brought Mystic Falls to victory.

Kol rather liked the screaming fans as if it were applause on a Broadway musical.

A few hours later...

The game went by really slowly but victory came from the long brutal game with the boys attacking and tackling each other all over a ball. That was what Mia thought of a football game. She was a lot more than glad once it finished officially since the half time break. Just as anticipated, Kol brought the Mystic Falls Timberwolves to victory.

Surprisingly she found herself jumping around and screaming at the top of her lungs like all the other girls. After being praised by both the coach and the team, Kol walked on over to where Mia stood with her friends. She had to stand on her tip toes to remove the helmet from his head.

"Do you hear that?" Kol said and pointed his hand to his ear as if trying to make out a sound, "do I hear thousands of people cheering my name?" he asked aloud cheekily. He knew how great he was and he had too much pride not to show how powerful he felt right now. "You really are a prince vain" Mia insulted him lightly. She didn't dare hug him or kiss him in congratulations, he was drenched in sweat which shocked Mia, and the smell was powerful to her enhanced sense of smell that only made it much worse. "How can you love yourself, smelling like that?" Mia said in a funny voice since she pinched her nose in attempt to shut out the smell that reeked off him.

"Well if you'd excuse me, I've gotta shower" Kol said and strode past her back to the school and into the boy's changing room. "Dude you were literally on fire tonight" one of the human boys commented Kol. "Yeah you got all the right moves, how in the world did you get Bella Swan to want you?" another boy asked, named Jason.

When mia first started at the high school he was one of the first to ask her out and be rejected. "I don't need her to want me, boys. I've already got her" Kol said proudly with a grin and rubbed his damp hair with a towel. "So you asked her out then?" Jason stated.

"What?" Kol asked. He had never heard of that term before.

"You did ask her out didn't you? Otherwise it's not official" Jason educated him, saying Mia was still technically single until he asked her out on a date.

"Were you not aware of that?" another boy called out.

"No I wasn't, excuse me, I have a girl to ask out" Kol said and left the room in search for Mia back at the field.

"Good luck!" Jason yelled out to Kol, he thought the original wouldn't hear it but he did.

Mia sat alone at the top of the bleaches, back in her usual clothes. She couldn't stand wearing the uniform a second longer after the game ended. It was chilly and she wore a black coat over a faded purple long sleeved shirt and dark jeans over her leather lace up boots; her hair loose and slightly curly due to the cold temperature that slowly starting rising earlier towards the final half of the football game.

She heard footsteps approaching her. Not too far away she saw a dark figure coming towards her, most likely a drunk teen. But no it was a drunken vampire with black hair and bright blue eyes that were so bright you could almost see them in the dark of the night.

"Hello sleeping beauty" Damon greeted her as always, using his silly child like nickname for her. Only the day before did Rebekah explain that sleeping beauty was a beautiful princess, who was put to sleep when a cruel curse was placed on her At first Mia thought it an insult, but she put her annoyance aside and took it as nothing but a friendly joke.

"Evening Damon" Mia greeted and he sat down on the bench beside her with his arms wrapped around her shoulders. "Where's your brother?" Mia asked him. "Somewhere moping with guilt over of what he's become" Damon answered sarcastically. After a moment's silence Mia asked again "where's Elena?" and that question bugged him.

"I don't know, not everything I do involves Elena" Damon replied quickly.

"I came to see you" he replied after, using the same flirtatious voice he always tended to use around her.

"Stop doing that, you know I'm with Kol" Mia reminded him.

"Since when?" Damon asked.

"A few days ago" Mia said.

"Why are you bothering with him? The guy's a dick he broke my neck" Damon nagged.

"You broke his first, remember" Mia noted.

"Change of subject...is it a yes or no" Damon asked, referring to his dinner invitation to her.

"No Damon I can't. You're only looking for a distraction from what you really want. Elena" Mia said quite harshly.

"Come on..." Damon started to say.

"I'm sorry Damon, but I won't get caught up in this triangle she's invented" Mia said to end their argument.

"Fine" Damon said and stood up, and started walking back down towards the open field, "but you will give in to me sooner or later" he warned. Mia only scoffed and shook her head. He really was one of those young, arrogant vampires.

Kol found Mia later that night at the top of the long row of benches. "I've been looking everywhere for you" he greeted and sat down beside her, his arm wrapped around her shoulders just as Damon did. He hugged her close to him as she continued to ignore his gaze on her lips, indicating that he wanted a kiss.

"So I have something to ask you" Kol said, and Mia finally looked up into his eyes with a stern expression on her face. "I was hoping that you'd go on a date with me" Kol said a bit nervously now. This was the first time he'd ever really asked a girl out.

"Umm sure why not" Mia replied after a short moment's silence which made Kol even more terrified of her answer. He let out a sigh of relief at her agreeing to 'their date'. Mia had never been on a date before. She was curious as to what the word date even referred to, but she was sure she knew what it meant anyway.

She'd just have to wait and find out on that one glorious night between her and Kol...on both his and her very first date.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**okay finally finished this chapter. Sorry for the whole "bleaches" thing **

**I thought bleaches was a type of seat thing but I guess I had a blonde moment and got confused.**

**so p.s. by bleaches I mean seat or bench...SOZ**

**please review!**

**and now finally I can do the chapter I've been wating for since I started. Their date night**


	13. Bella Notte

"There has to be more to this dress" Mia said as she modelled one of the few cocktail dresses she had hanging in her wardrobe. Green wasn't a colour she preferred to wear. Her dress for tonight had to better, and most importantly it had to look great on her; as opposed to the green one shoulder dress she wore and quickly slipped out of.

The big night had finally come, the night she and Kol had anxiously been waiting for the last couple of days. "Try on another" Rebekah suggested tediously from where she lay on Mia's bed, flipping through the pages of a magazine while Mia spent hours of the late morning into lunch time trying on something to wear for her date later that evening with her brother.

"I have nothing else. I'll have to go shopping" Mia noted. Rebekah said nothing. Obviously still upset on finding out Mia kissed her brother and Mia didn't tell her. Kol couldn't keep his mouth shut and burst out the truth two days ago. "Are you done giving me the cold shoulder yet? I need my BFF at a time like this believe me" Mia said. With that Rebekah had one of the widest smiles on her face, "I can't stay mad at you. But be warned if you want my help, you have to keep quiet and let me work my magic" Rebekah said metaphorically.

Rebekah drove them down to the streets of Mystic Falls, the same one where they first went shopping for the school party down at the falls. "Here we are" Rebekah said as they stepped through the glass door into one of the many boutique stores, where a while back she saw the cutest dress that would look stunning on Mia. Hopefully it was still in store untouched by human hands.

The excited original let out a high pitched squeal and she rummaged through the clothing wraps in the dress section of the shop, where luckily she found the dress she'd been looking for. "It's this one, go try it on" Rebekah said or demanded and handed the dress to Mia. "Oh wow" Mia said surprised. The dress looked great on her. Wouldn't Kol be speechless?

Later that day...

"It's almost seven" Kol said indicating the time of his date with Mia. Just as she got dressed up he did too, in a black suit with a black tie. He paced nervously around the sitting room by the fireplace. "Don't worry, you can always compel her if it doesn't go well" Klaus joked. He relished in the fact of his baby brother going on his first date. He found it amusing and so did Elijah, they continuously joked around with him.

"Niklaus stop scaring your brother" Esther said as she entered the room after hearing what Klaus said. Unlike the others, she was proud of her son taking those first baby steps in a relationship with a girl he actually cared about. "You look very handsome" Esther complimented her son. He felt like a little boy while his mother fiddled with his tie and shirt collar, making sure everything was perfect. "Oh my boy going on his first date. A miracle no doubt" Esther said in relief.

"There she comes" Elijah stated as the sound of high heeled footsteps came closer from the bottom of the stairway. There Mia stood with hair nicely done with a curling iron, and the dress which did leave Kol speechless. The dress was made of blue silk fabric. Around her neck she wore a silver necklace studded with sapphires. Rebekah was the one to choose her outfit, and she knew very well that Kol's favourite colour was blue. Mia smiled shyly once Kol saw her. "You look lovely Kol" Mia joked to lighten the mood for both of them.

And with that final comment they left. Kol drove Klaus' car over to the Italian Bistro at the end of Richmond Street. The place was classy with polished wood and brown leather seats. The walls were covered with light orange hue wallpaper.

Surprisingly the place was empty besides the waiter who led Mia and Kol over to a two seater table in the centre of the building. "I'm guessing the manager here isn't on vervain" Mia guessed.

"Well that's his mistake" Kol replied. It was true, that he did compel the manager and the waiters for this night. He rented out the whole restaurant just for them; and with a little compulsion he had it done for free.

Besides the waiter who served them there was also a band on the small stage, playing soft background music while they ate. Mia had a plate of ravioli pasta, while Kol had a serving of their signature spaghetti Bolognese for his meal. They were given a bottle of their finest and most expensive champagne.

"So...what do you want to talk about?" Mia asked.

"I want to talk about you. What you like, what you want, your dreams in life" Kol listed.

"You'll have to be more specific" Mia said.

"Alright what's your favourite animal?" Kol asked.

"Wolves...wolves are great. They're strong, loyal, and free" Mia answered his question.

"What of werewolves?" Kol asked.

"Umm I am not too sure about that. They're a bit to playful for me" Mia said. She'd never had any experience with one but she heard that the bite was dangerous for vampires and that the large wolves enjoyed playing around, biting whatever vampire they find. "What of me? Am I too playful?" Kol asked using the same alluring tone as he always did with her. Mia rolled her eyes and brought another forkful of her delicious pasta into her mouth.

"Yes you are too playful, but it's who you are" Mia said; and Kol extended his hand out towards her, his forearm resting against the table.

Mia sighed and took it willingly. He held her hand in his as he asked "and who am I exactly?"

"You're the guy who does what he wants, no rules and no going back. You're free to live your own life. I admire that about you, Kol. You've had for a thousand years what I've wanted long before I was a vampire. You've had freedom" Mia said truthfully.

"You have the freedom to do what you want. I'll show you" Kol said and pulled her by her arm up from her seat and quickly out the door.

Again he drove out, somewhere into the forest and further in to a large green field directly under the bright night sky.

"Right here is where I used to play as a boy. I could run around this field for hours until I got exhausted" Kol told her.

"I could never do that" Mia said.

"I know, so you'll do it now" Kol said. Mia giggled while Kol chased her around the large field; she'd never had so much fun even though the fun was incredibly stupid and childlike. They came to a stop once Kol tackled her to the ground and ending the game of cat and mouse.

He sat beside her on the grass. They looked up into the night sky. "That over there is me and you" Kol said and pointed out at the two bright stars placed directly next to one another. Mia then rested her head against his shoulder.

"Kol I'm afraid"

"What are you afraid of? The dark?"

"I don't know...falling for you perhaps"

"I think it's a little late for that, love. Cause I've already fallen for you" Kol told her, his hand now entwined with her own as they lay on their backs. This time when Kol leaned in closer to kiss her, she didn't object. If Mia had a heart it would be beating as fast as it could, in competition with the trembling butterflies in her stomach as his lips were placed affectionately against hers in a kiss.

"That should've been our first kiss" Kol joked once their kiss was finished.

"You never told me what your dream was" Mia remembered. She shared her secrets now it was time for him to fess up. Kol was quiet as he gathered his thoughts thinking a reply.

"Even though I've never said it aloud, my dream has always been to find a woman like you. I think...I think I'm in love with you" Kol told her and he waited in silence for the same words to come from her own mouth. But they never came and she sat there beside him shock.

Until she looked into his dark eyes that nearly matched her own and said "I think I love you too".

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**You could think of this as a late valentine's day chapter if you want to.**

**I was thinking of making the next chapter a flashback of her getting knocked up, tell me if I should go through with it now or wait until later to add this chapter about her past. P.S. it will include more of her brother Antonio**

**anyway let me know what you think I should do and please review this chapter**

**P.S. yes another quick message. be very excited for a later chapter which will be titled "party at a rich dude's house" oh yeah Kol and Mia throw a party and things go horribly wrong...so look out for when this is added but only later on...for now**


	14. birthday gal

Mia and Kol had managed to keep their relationship going for a few weeks, exactly three weeks on this day. Just as Kol said he had spent every night in her bed. Sometimes he would snore and sometimes he would roll over and hold Mia in a tight loving embrace without even knowing the next morning. This morning was not one of those mornings.

They slept peacefully beside one another in Mia's bed under the white duvet. Kol woke first. He looked over Mia's sleeping form next to him. She truly was a sleeping beauty needing to be awakened by a kiss, and like all mornings for them he did just that; kissing her once on the lips as a wakeup call. "Good morning" she greeted him; her eyes still closed not yet ready to wake up just yet.

"Five more minutes?" Kol asked as he held her body close against his and she nodded in reply as always. Unlike Kol, Mia wasn't a morning person or an early bird. She liked to do what she'd been doing for the last hundred years or so, sleeping. Mia rolled over onto her side so the side of her face rested against the warmth of Kol's chest, while Kol rested his chin against her forehead. He liked cuddling early in the morning. "I wish we could stay like this forever" Kol whispered against the skin of her forehead, "wouldn't you get bored?" Mia mumbled.

"Well yeah but if you'd like to do something else all you have to do is ask me" Kol said and hovered over her body, kissing her passionately.

"Rise and shine sleepy heads!" another voice ordered. Kol quickly removed from his spot above Mia and he sat next to her instead.

"What the hell! Get out of here Klaus!" Mia yelled at him as she pulled the white bed spread around her to cover up her body. She wasn't naked but it was inappropriate for him to see her in her underwear. Like every night with Kol she'd been wearing her lingerie only because he warned her that if she didn't wear it he probably would. "I'm sorry I'm just so excited you have no idea of what I've planned tonight" Klaus ignored her anger and walked over to the bed.

"Why what's happening tonight?" Kol asked.

"Oh no..." Mia grumbled.

"Yip I did it" Klaus said happily with a laugh.

"Did what" Kol asked.

"Klaus you know I hate when you do this" Mia complained.

"Do what?" Kol asked. He had no idea of what they were talking about.

"It'll be the party of a generation" Klaus stated.

"What party?" Kol asked frustratingly.

"My party" Mia answered in a soft annoyed voice.

Klaus looked to his brother and then Mia and laughed to himself. He stood up to leave the room and walked on over to the door. Before leaving completely he bravely said "happy birthday Mia" and quickly dodged the electronic alarm clock that Mia hurled in his direction. It smashed into the wall in the corridor and it lay in a heap of broken apart pieces. This is exactly what Mia wanted to avoid, a party.

Kol looked at Mia with a grin on his face now, he wasn't serious or upset that she kept it from him; it was natural for her to keep secrets even ones as stupid as the date of her birthday. "Happy birthday love. And not only is it your birthday, it also happens to be our one month anniversary" Kol mentioned. They had met each other on this day only a month ago. "Yippee for me then" Mia said sarcastically. She wasn't bitter because she hated birthdays; she only hated the big parties or balls Klaus would plan for her in celebration.

* * *

><p>The second Mia entered the living room she was presented with plenty of gifts all wrapped in different colours and bows and ribbons. Rebekah placed a medium sized white wrapped box into her hands, "go on, and open it!" she squealed excitedly. The first time she'd ever given anyone a present.<p>

Mia smiled with a sigh and lifted the lid off to reveal a dress. Mia gasped in awe and held the dress in her hands. "Klaus gave me head start and I managed to have this ordered from New York. Its designer you know" Rebekah told Mia. It was a pale pink strapless rosette cocktail dress.

"And it looks like it cost a fortune so you'd better wear it tonight, along with this" Elijah said and handed her a little velvet case carrying a thin sliver chain with a diamond pendant, that also looked quite expensive. "Thank you, both of you. Now I have to wait for your birthdays" Mia said. Finn walked into the room along with Esther.

They too had presents for her. Esther gave her a pair of earrings; they were diamond as well so they'd go very well with the necklace. Finn on the other had took a more simple approach and handed her a book which he hid behind his back, a copy of The Hunger Games. "I didn't know what to get, but I hope you like it" Finn said, a few of the first words he'd actually spoken to her. "Thank you Finn. It's probably better than the twilight saga" Mia said and they all laughed.

"What about you brother, what have you got for your girlfriend?" Rebekah asked when Kol arrived to join them. "My gift is a surprise" Kol answered, which was half true. He didn't have a gift for her at the moment but he had the right idea of what to get her. His gift would be unexpected and shocking to all.

* * *

><p>This was going to be one hell of a party. Mia wore her birthday gifts from Rebekah, Elijah and Esther. And the outfit looked smashing on her. Once she exited her room and down the stairs she was bombarded with gifts of all shapes and sizes, all neatly wrapped up with a ribbon. "Thank you so much, and thanks for coming" Mia must have said over thirty times. How many more guests were to come? There looked to be like forty by now.<p>

"I shouldn't be here" Stefan moaned as he and his brother stood in the entry of the Mikaelson residence. "Come on baby bro we were invited, and it would be rude not to show. The girl's family" Damon said, and was greeted by a strikingly beautiful blonde original wearing a cream coloured one shoulder dress with black high heeled shoes, "what the hell are you two doing here?" Rebekah said but Damon counted it as a greeting even if it wasn't so friendly.

"I invited them" Mia said, and Damon turned to see Mia in an irresistible dress (in his opinion). She was pulled into a friendly embrace in Damon's arms. "Here, so you can finally understand the whole meaning of Sleeping Beauty" Damon said and handed her a thin book-sized object wrapped in black wrapping paper. She quickly tore the thin paper off revealing a DVD copy of Disney's Sleeping Beauty.

Klaus was pleased with his work. Surely Mia would like or tolerate it. He knew very much that she disliked large parties in her favour. It wasn't one of those typical teenage parties with the cheap beer and loud music, it was a civilised ball type thing with glasses of wine, classical band music, and all who were invited were to be present with their invitations. In the corner of his eye, Klaus could see Mia standing in the corner alone with not a glass of wine, the entire bottle. "Having fun little darling?" Klaus asked cheerfully and grabbed the half full bottle from her so he could take a swig of it.

"Sure when there's liquor involved" Mia sarcastically said and snatched the bottle free of his hands.

"Don't look so blue. Being 447 is definitely something to celebrate" Klaus said and she let out an annoyed groan at the large number being mentioned aloud.

"Immortality is something to celebrate. I am no longer doomed by human conventions" Mia recited Klaus' words.

"I wonder who told you that" Klaus said proudly.

"Why you did. Right before you stuck me in that coffin" Mia joked.

"No need to bring up the past, mia..." Klaus said.

"Oh I've long forgotten the past" Mia told him.

"No wonder, why you're not wearing your necklace" Klaus realised. Mia wasn't wearing her necklace, and it wasn't just that night she stopped wearing it weeks ago ever since she told them the truth about her past. She was better off not hanging onto the past though, she was stronger without it.

* * *

><p>Kol stole Mia away from the crowd and outside into the chilled air in the back gardens. The gardens were lined with rows of roses, lilies and other flowers. The aroma was like a strong perfume to them as they walked side by side, hand in hand along the paved little pathway.<p>

"Do you remember the day we met? That's the day I knew you were mine" Kol told her and faced her, looking into her dark eyes and kissed her before she could interrupt him by saying something sarcastic. She clung to him with her hands tugging at his shirt. His hands remained around her neck as he kissed her again and again and again until she pulled away. "If it gets any more heated we'll have to get a room" Mia joked with a smile.

Kol loved it when she smiled. It gave him a strange feeling in his stomach, just the sight of her sweet smile made his undead heart start beating once again. It was impossible for his heart to beat but Mia made a lot of things possible for him. She made it possible for him to love, really love for once. "So what did you want to show me" Mia asked finally, hoping he had a good reason for bringing her out into the cold. "Follow me" Kol instructed and led her over to the other side of the garden to a garage or shed. From his pocket he pulled out a key and unlocked the door.

"What are you hiding in here?" Mia asked suspiciously.

"Go ahead, love. Take a look" Kol taunted her. And he stepped aside to allow her to enter first. There in the centre of the room was a small bed-like basket with a thin blanket with a food and water bowl next to it. It took Mia a short moment to see the small fuzzy grey furred puppy snuggled deep within the blanket. It was so tiny she could almost miss it. "Aww she's beautiful!" Mia said softly but excitedly once she knelt down on front of the basket and gently ran her hand across the little dog's head.

"Not near as beautiful as her keeper. It's the closest thing I could get to an actual wolf" Kol said. The puppy was similar looking to a wolf pup because it was a Siberian husky puppy with short fuzzy grey fur and golden brown eyes. "She's perfect Kol. I love her" Mia said and quietly lifted the small puppy with the blanket wrapped around it into her arms.

"I hope you don't love baby Kol more than real Kol" he joked.

"She is not baby Kol, that's a boy's name" Mia argued.

"Then what will you name her?" Kol asked and sat down beside her.

"I was thinking of Lupus...you know Latin for wolf" Mia suggested naming the small pup after her favourite animal.

"That is a bit too old school. What about Lupe?" Kol suggested.

"That's good too. Lupe it is then" Mia agreed and snuggled her new friend closer to her. It was the best gift anyone could give her. Now all she had to do was wait for Kol's birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**okay finally finished this one, sorry if I didn't add in more on her birthday that you probably would've wanted to read e.g. a birthday cake or blowing out the candles or whatever. I just got a little stuck on this chapter since last week and I was going to add in stuff like that but I wanted to get this one done as soon as possible. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! and if you have any requests or ideas for the upcoming chapters please tell me and I will most definitely try my best to write it, and anyone interested in co-writing is welcome to help me out if they wish it (not that you have to, just asking).**

**Again please review and respond to what else I've said above in this note.**


	15. we don't have forever

Flashback

Italy 1565

It was dark outside except for the torch lit streets of the village. Another festival was held. Mia wore her best dress, a blue one with long sleeves. Her hair was pulled back into a long braid down her back with little wild flowers woven into her strands of hair. She looked more beautiful than she needed to be. "You look beautiful sister" Antonio said. He blocked the doorway where her friends were waiting for her outside. Mia smiled at him and tried to pass, but a fight against him was useless.

"Now where are you rushing off to?" he asked her.

"I'm going to have fun with my friends"

"Which friends exactly...is it the boy?" Antonio guessed and Mia felt a cold feeling shiver through her skin. She had been caught after all these years. He knew about Michael.

"My sister. What a pretty little liar. I'm a bit shocked that you would risk it; you must really like this boy. Tell me his name" Antonio demanded. Mia didn't dare open her mouth to speak, she was afraid of what her brother would do to the boy she loved or what he would do to her.

"Mia Bella, do not be stubborn. Tell me who he is" Antonio said again, this time grabbing her gently by her arms. He looked almost red with rage at her betrayal but what did her relationships matter to him. She didn't have to let him push her around. Antonio was older, stronger, and he had a bad temper that one should not mess with.

"I love him, brother" Mia said softly while she trembled in his arms. His grip tightened and he released her from his hold just before she let out a wince of pain. He laughed a booming laugh at her words, "love sister? Do you have any idea what love is? You're young and impulsive. Don't let this delusion take over your fragile mind, so I would suggest ending this little fantasy you've created now before I have to step in and end it for you" Antonio threatened her. After saying his bit he stepped aside allowing her to join her friends at the village celebration.

Mia's group of friends were all giggling and dancing around, having fun. All Mia thought of was how to tell Michael she could never see him again. She felt a lump form in her throat just by thinking the words 'I never loved you'. It was the only choice, lying to him. How else was Michael supposed to believe her?

And there in the distance Michael saw her, his one and only love. She looked even more stunning than the stars themselves. She could see him watching her with his bright blue eyes but she quickly turned away, walking off to a less crowded area of the hoard of people dancing in the centre of the town square. He followed after her. He wasn't running just walking a little fast. "Mia wait!" he called out to her. She heard his voice and she stopped.

"Why do you run from me?" he asked and walked over to her with a curious gaze. It was strange for her to act that way around him. He pulled her into his arms, and only then did he hear her quiet sobs and see the tears rolling down her cheeks. "What has happened?" he asked and he feared he already knew the answer. He knew very well that the only time she would cry was when her brother had hurt her.

"I cannot be with you" Mia told him, wearily as she wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her dress. "Then what of our plans? I thought we were going to the sea, just like you wanted" Michael said. Her hands were held in his but they quickly drew away, "the plan's changed. I refuse to leave with you" she lied to him. He didn't know what to say or think; how to respond. "Why? I thought..." Michael didn't know how to continue, and in his mind he ran over various responses to say.

"Is it your brother? Does he know about me?" he finally managed to ask. His voice was stern and serious.

"I don't love you and I can't...run away with you, and I'm sorry if you're hurt by hearing what is right" Mia lied again.

"No what Antonio thinks is right. Why do you let him dictate your life like this? You are hardly free" Michael said, he was anger stricken that her brother would attempt to come between them.

"Because I'm afraid" Mia said.

"What are you afraid of you know I'll protect you" Michael informed her.

"I'm afraid of what Antonio will do to you" Mia said.

"Don't be afraid. I know you are scared. You don't need to be, Mia Bella. I'll fight your battles for you" Michael told her using a serious commanding voice. Mia welcomed his kiss to her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her close against him. "We don't have forever to be together, so let's make the most of it now" Michael said.

Together they ran off excitedly into the forest by their tree. There Michael laid her down against the green grass; he hovered over her, kissing her under the night sky. Mia Bella knew the consequences of her being with him at that moment, she didn't care as long as she was with Michael; the boy she loved. She hardly noticed as time went by and they were both laying there with their clothes garments thrown onto the grass in a pile next to them.

Michael continued kissing her passionately and she kissed him. Mia let out a wince of pain at what came soon after. The pain quickly ended as he made love to her. In Mia's mind there was nobody else she would dream of losing her innocence to. It was meant to happen between them. But what Mia didn't know was that night he had planted a seed inside her.

* * *

><p>Two months later...<p>

The days went by as normal except Mia didn't see Michael as often as she would. Yes she told her brother she had ended her little romance though it was only just beginning, starting with the bump forming in her belly. At first Mia wasn't sure of what was happening to her. She felt sick in the mornings, she had stirred up emotions, and most of all her clothes did not fit her the way they used to.

"Mother what's happened to my dress?" Mia asked for the first time. Her mother held a hand against her youngest child's stomach where a familiar round bump was, one the middle aged woman knew well. She showed an expression of both shock and surprise.

"Mother what's wrong?" Mia asked. She was completely clueless.

"Mia Bella...I'm afraid you're with a child. You are pregnant" her dear mother said. Mia gasped in shock and she felt as if her body had shattered completely from the looks of heart-break that her mother had given her. And to make things worse at the moment her mother answered, Antonio and her father stepped in through the door of their home.

From her father came looks of disbelief and disgust at her secrets brought to life. From Antonio came looks of pure hatred, anger and above all, revenge.


	16. company

**Author's note:**

**I just want to say sorry for the long as wait but I'm starting to get more chapters on now. But be warned I am lazy so I can take a while to put on new chapters.**

**But here's the latest chapter and please review!**

* * *

><p>Her phone vibrated against the wood of the table at the Mystic Grill. Mia ignored the call or text and finding difficulty as she changed the setting to silent mode. It was a Saturday afternoon and Kol was preoccupied with football training not that he needed it but he was permitted to show up and show off, and Rebekah was busy down at the school as well for a cheerleader practice which Mia gladly missed. This was her first day alone and she wanted to savour it. An hour or two for herself wasn't too much to ask for.<p>

She sat there slumped against the leather seat with an open book. She sipped repeatedly at her peach ice tea and once in a while she'd nibble on a French fry from the bowl she ordered. Like everybody she too had become caught up in the fantasy of 'the hunger games' her birthday present, and she was enjoying the story so far.

There across the room from Mia sat Damon, again on a stool by the bar counter and always on time for happy hour. This time he was accompanied by Alaric who too felt like drowning his sorrows in whiskey that day. The second Damon came across her presence in the room he couldn't take his eyes off her. They were glued on her, metaphorically.

Mia could sense his stare. She could see it in the corner of her eye as she looked up from the pages in the middle section of her book. She hadn't seen Damon in a while, weeks even. She'd been purposefully distant with both him and Stefan. Except this time she couldn't find herself ignoring his lingering gaze on her.

"Ric what does a dashing guy like me have to do to get a date with her?" Damon asked, indicating with his finger that he meant Mia.

"Blindfold her and carry her in the trunk of your car" Ric replied.

"Seriously" Damon said.

"Hey I'm just being honest, that girl is with the originals" Ric stated.

"And she can hear everything you're saying" Mia muttered under her breath and only Damon could hear it. Now that Damon knew she was aware of him he left his stool at the bar to join her over at the table. "Hey there beautiful" Damon greeted her, carrying two glasses of beer with him and handing one to her.

She snatched it from the wooden surface of the table before he could even say cheers. Damon was surprised to see her drink so fast, chugging down the remains of the liquor in a minute or less.

She caught Damon watching her through the corner of her eye. "Don't do that" she demanded.

"Do what" Damon asked.

"Stare at me with that cute puppy dog face" Mia said.

"You think I'm cute?" Damon asked.

"No I think you're annoying" Mia responded. He only chuckled under his breath and took another sip of his drink. He sighed in defeat because obviously he was not near to having her seduced by him and his charm. "So where's your boyfriend?" Damon asked, and Mia suspected that he would. And with that she left the table and walked past him on her way to the door entry.

She was stopped by Damon as he held her gently by her arm. "Give me a second chance...you don't even know me yet you hate me" Damon said sternly.

"I don't hate you Damon. I could never hate you, we're family" Mia said to comfort him. "Fine I'll give you another chance but no flirting as hard as that may be for you. And you can't talk about Kol" Mia spoke to him.

"I wasn't planning on talking about your boyfriend. I wanna talk about you" he said.

"Why?" she whined.

"I would like to get to know you...Is that such a terrible thing?" he asked her.

"No I suppose it isn't" she said.

"Good. Tell me everything" he said and led her back over to the table. He sat opposite her and looked into her eyes with a grin on his face that softened once she gave him a cross look. Mia found it hard to look at Damon. His eyes were too intense for her, a too familiar colour that brought flashbacks to her mind. When she was with Damon she felt feelings for him that she shouldn't be feeling, for a woman who's spoken for.

Kol hadn't heard from Mia all day. She'd promised to meet him at the house hours ago after his football practice as if he really needed the practice, but being the quarterback he had no choice but to be there. After sending her a text he stopped for a quick drink at the Mystic Grill. And there he saw Mia sitting at the bar counter with a very drunk looking Damon Salvatore.

So she'd blown Kol off to spend time with Damon...Kol didn't like the sound of that. He angrily strode over to where they sat and drank their tequila shots and then chugged them down. "I won!" he heard Mia say aloud. Her glass was clean of alcohol long before Damon finished. "Don't be smug sweetie. I let you win" Damon spoke. She elbowed him softly.

"Well isn't this a surprise" Kol spoke sarcastically.

"Hey Kol! You made it!" Mia said a bit loudly.

"Why haven't you replied my texts? I've been trying to talk to you" Kol asked her in a concerned voice.

"Most people would take that as a hint" Damon spoke without thinking. Kol turned his gaze on Damon with a vicious stare, a look which suggested Kol might just tear his throat out if they weren't in a public area. He took a small step towards the Salvatore brother but Mia placed her hand firmly against his chest, signalling for him to stop.

"Kol he's just joking. Sit. Join us" Mia said politely. Damon grinned and called on the bartender for three more shots. He passed the glasses around, one to Mia, one to Kol, and one for himself. Kol was silent as he drank down the small portion of the drink.

"There I sat, I drank. Now let's go" Kol said and rose from his seat and he held on gently to Mia's arm.

"You are right. We should go" Damon said and stood along with the original and his girlfriend. "Let's take a drive to my place...have a real party" he said with a hint of mischief in his voice. Mia looked uncertain of who she should go with. Leave with Damon and have Kol play the jealous type or leave with him now before he really tore out Damon's throat the second they left the Grill.

She looked to Kol, "what do you think?" she asked him, letting him decide. Kol sighed irritably as Damon looked into his brown eyes with his own attempt at a puppy dog face. He made small fake whimpers. "Fine we can go with Damon. But just this once" Kol gave in. Not to Damon's face but to Mia.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the Salvatore boarding house. "Welcome to my evil lair" Damon announced as he led the two of them through the doorway to the living room area. Kol ran the tip of his finger across a wooden cabinet, inspecting the dust smudge on his finger.<p>

"The place could do with some cleaning up" he said mockingly.

"Hey be nice" Mia pleaded casually.

"I am being nice, just be glad I agreed to this" Kol said.

"And in time you will be very glad, my friend" Damon said and brought a bottle of wine over to Kol, and handed it to him.

"We're not friends" Kol told him.

"Ouch" Damon said.

"So what do you say" Mia said, taking the wine bottle from Kol and taking a swig.

"You know...two's company but three is a party" Damon said persuading Kol.

"Maybe so but it's still a crowd...but hey crowds can be a lot of fun" Kol said with a mischievous grin flashing across his face. Who knew what trouble the three of them could get into.


	17. kiss and tell

Mia woke to the sound of a phone ringing. The sound was faint but to a vampire's hearing it was loud. Turning over on her side to reach for the end table she saw her phone with an incoming call from Rebekah. "Turn it off, people are sleeping over here" she heard Damon say softly.

She turned her head to see Damon at her side and Kol lying next to Damon. "Shut up Salvatore" Kol mumbled under his breath as he pulled the covers higher over his head. Mia held her hand over her mouth to cover up a laugh that was coming. She watched silently as Damon turned on his side, his arms snugly securing Kol in his hold. Neither of them knew what was happening.

Then Kol's eyes burst open and he rolled off the side of the bed. Now she couldn't resist laughing. Tears nearly rolled down her cheeks, tears of joy. Kol stood up from the floor in his underwear. "Not funny" he said with a frown which made him appear like a little sad boy. The look didn't suit him.

"Honey, get back in bed" Damon added onto the joke as if he didn't care that he came off looking like a gay dude. Kol ignored the comment and looked around the room, searching for his pants. He gave up the search. "Where the hell are my clothes?" he thought aloud and frustratingly.

"Jeez calm down. Just grab a pair from my closet" Damon suggested.

"No offense, Salvatore. But you don't exactly have the best sense of fashion"

"And I can't believe your wearing that brand of underwear, Mikaelson"

"Girls! Stop fighting and get dressed" Mia cut in.

Kol rolled his eyes and slipped on a pair of Damon's jeans and a long sleeve shirt and a pair of boots. Mia also couldn't find her clothes so she too was forced to wear Damon's clothes, settling into a button up long sleeve that barely covered her ass. "I look terrible" she complained.

"I think you look cute" Kol spoke and kissed her lightly on the cheek. And then Damon asked the question that was on all of their minds. "What happened last night?" he asked. None could give a reasonable answer.

"I don't even wanna know if we ended up sleeping together" Mia said. She was shocked once they walked downstairs and Damon still offered them a drink. She'd drunk enough last night. "Do you live on whiskey?" Kol asked.

"Finally you guys are awake. Heard a lot of noises last night" Stefan said, which half scared them. What kind of noises?

"I nearly called the cops with all the music and shouting. You must've had fun" Stefan added on.

Kol and Mia returned to the Mikaelson mansion, walking unsteadily and drunkenly. "There they are" they heard Klaus say from the sitting room where he sat slouched on the sofa with a drawing pad and pencil. Kol sat down beside him, his head rested on Klaus' shoulder.

"Oh brother what a talent you have" he said, being nosy and annoying as he saw Klaus' drawing of a rose. "Brother...I want you to draw me like one of your French girls...naked" Kol joked and Mia wasn't sure if he knew what he was saying. Klaus sighed.

"Get Mia to draw it, she's got as much talent as I do" Klaus said, turning the attention to her, and then Kol rushed to her with a puppy dog stare to convince her. "Not right now and I will not draw you naked" she said.

* * *

><p>Damon was too cheerful and happy as he stepped out of the shower. He hummed a tune, Katy Perry's 'I kissed a girl'. After putting his clothes on he returned downstairs to pour himself a glass of whiskey. "You're in a good mood" Elena said as she closed the front door.<p>

"Is that a terrible thing?" he asked.

"No it's good. I haven't seen you this happy in a while actually" she said.

"Well I have an excellent reason to be happy" he told her.

"What is that reason if you don't mind me asking?" she asked.

"Last night...I kind of...kissed Mia" he confessed.

"You remember that after the thirteen bottles of wine you guys emptied?" she asked.

"Small fractions of my memories are coming back bit by bit. I don't know about them though" he said.

He remembered faint events. The kiss, the beer pong, the vase which broke when Mia chucked it at Kol for asking her to lap dance.

"I wanna kiss her again" Damon said honestly.

"Are you crazy? She's with the Mikaelsons, an original who can kick your ass" she warned.

"Do I look like I care? Besides, you made out with Ripper Stefan who could've chomped you down" he said.

_Hey can you meet me at the park- _Damon sent her a text.

_Sure be there in 10- _she replied.

* * *

><p>It was clod that night and Mia was glad she was dressed in a black trench coat that reached down to her knees and jeans and boots. She waited by the local park in the middle of Mystic Falls. She saw out in the distance that Damon was coming her way. "Took you long enough. Why did you call me out here?" she asked him.<p>

He responded quickly by holding her face in his hands, pressing his lips against hers. She let him kiss her for a few seconds or so until she broke the intimacy between them. She placed a hand on his chest to spread some distance between them, taking a few steps back. "What are you doing, Damon? You can't do that I'm with Kol you know that" she told him.

"I care about you and I know you care about me too. Last night we kissed and it felt nice" he stated. She didn't remember anything from the previous night, especially the kiss.

"Of course I care about you. We're family" she told him and patted his shoulder.

"There's a but coming isn't there?" he asked.

"But I love Kol. We can't ever go there. I'm sorry Damon" she told him.

She walked away as fast as possible and returned to her car. She didn't dare look back at Damon, fearing she would hurt not just him but herself. She didn't want to say that it felt right; kissing Damon. But if she played both Kol and Damon she'd end up in Elena's position and she didn't want to do that.

"Where've you been?" Kol asked her once she entered his bedroom. The two of them became accustomed to sharing a bedroom from time to time. They even had a bedroom schedule posted on the wall nearest to the door. Mia took off her jacket and her remaining clothes until she was only in her underwear. She wandered over to the dresser and slipped on one of the nightgowns from her personal clothing stash that she kept there. "I went to talk to Damon" she answered.

He came up behind her. Usually him sneaking up on her would scare her but she was used to it by now. He had his hands on her hips as he gently kissed the back on her neck. She arched her head to the side and he then moved his mouth to the side of her neck, kissing there for a moment before nipping her skin and a drop of blood fell on his tongue before the wound healed.

She turned around to face him. He kissed her hardly giving her time to speak. And they stayed there until Kol grabbed the hem of the nightgown and he pulled it off over her head. What was the point of wearing pyjamas? He lifted her up into his arms and carried her over to the bed.

He kissed her all over from stomach to neck, to cheek to mouth. He seemed to be in a good mood. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" he asked, breaking the kiss between them. "Many times, Kol" she spoke in a quiet tone.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"I'm fine" she said but he wasn't convinced.

"What's happened?" he asked again. "You can tell me. I'll understand"

She knew she shouldn't tell him but lying to him was worse.

"Damon kissed me. And I kissed him back" she told Kol.

He didn't reply. He was silent but she could tell that the happiness was gone from his face. He was no longer in the mood.

"I understand if you're angry. I don't know how it happened" she said.

"I do...Damon kissed you. That makes him responsible" he said.

He ignored her gaze on him as he put on his shoes and a jacket. She watched wearily as he picked up a baseball bat which was resting in the corner of the room.

"What's that for?" she asked.

"I planned on joining the baseball team. I'd have a killer home run hit. But now I think I'll use it to beat the crap out of Damon" he said, not even bothering to hide his anger from her. Kol couldn't take it out on her, but he sure as hell could take it out on the Salvatore.

* * *

><p>Kol arrived at the boarding house. He didn't bother knocking he simply twisted the door knob until the lock broke and the door opened. He saw Damon sitting by the fireplace. "Hey my original buddy" Damon said. Kol was by Damon in seconds, slamming the bat into his face.<p>

Luckily the aluminium didn't break or bend. He was only getting started. "No offense. But we're not buds, not anymore" Kol snapped at him. "She told me. You kissed her. And as boyfriend that kind of pisses me off...just a little" Kol said, this time bringing the bat down onto Damon's back and onto his spine.

Damon grunted in pain and couldn't pick himself up from the floor as Kol hit him again and again. "Relax darling, I just want us to be even. You kissed my girlfriend" Kol stated.

"Yeah and she kissed me back. Doesn't that say something here" Damon said. And Kol hit him again.

"Shut up, buddy. If you so much as touch her again I will hurt you" Kol gave a single warning before dropping the bat at his feet and exiting the Salvatore house.

Mia sat on Kol's bed and waited for him to return. He didn't. And then her phone rang and she answered it.

"Kol?" she asked.

"Yeah it's me" he said.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"I'm not coming home, not for a while" Kol said.

"Is this because of Damon? It was one kiss it meant nothing" she stated.

"I think we need some time apart. You need to decide what you want and when you know, I'll come back. I love you" he said.

"I love you too" she said.

And with her goodbye he ended the call, and the tears started streaming down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy and I've also started another fanfic which has also kept me busy. But I will get the next chapters up as soon as possible**

**please read and review!**


	18. couldn't hold my tongue

Weeks had passed without any word from Kol. Mia continuously tried calling him but got nothing but his voicemail, the only link to him. She missed the sound of his voice and would play the voicemail from time to time. "Don't worry, Mia. He'll come back sooner or later. I remember when we first became vampires and we learned of our mother's death, Kol threw a tantrum and left. He returned some few decades later" Rebekah tried to comfort her.

"Don't be so grumpy. We have work to do remember?" Rebekah encouraged.

"Do I have to do this? I'm not one for beauty pageants" Mia said.

"It's not a beauty pageant. It's the Miss Mystic Falls event. There's a big difference" Rebekah told her.

"It's still a pageant. Besides there's a dance and I don't have a partner" Mia complained.

"Then take Damon. You said so yourself that my big brother wanted you to do some soul searching" Rebekah reminded.

"Fine" Mia surrendered.

The day of the event...

Klaus was dressed in a suit and accompanied by his family. Klaus looked around the big hall, looking for Damon. He wanted to have a chat with that one. Considering he was the reason that Kol left in the first place. Rebekah was upstairs with Mia while she prepared and got into her dress, a dress bought using Klaus' credit card that Rebekah discreetly stole from him.

Mia was dressed in a dark blue dress and a silver chain with a single sapphire pendant with matching earrings. Kol would've wanted her to wear blue. If only he was her escort, she thought to herself. She hadn't quite forgiven Damon yet.

"Suck up the sadness and go break a leg. If you don't win and all my hard work was for nothing, I will end you myself" Rebekah joked but in a serious tone. Then the mayor called all the girls who were part of the event. Each girl was called up one by one by name. "Mia Bella Salvatore" the mayor called her name.

And she calmly walked down the staircase to see Damon waiting on her at the bottom, all dressed up and charming as always. When she reached the bottom of the staircase they made their way through the crowd and outside where they would do a dance.

She met his gaze, his intense blue eyes. She looked away as they danced to a sweet melodic tune. "You look beautiful" he complimented.

* * *

><p>Klaus watched them from afar with the others gathered at the event. "That is touching. Except that boy...he looks familiar. I think I've met him somewhere or I've killed him before" a voice said behind him. Klaus turned around to see someone he hadn't seen in centuries. A young man with neatly cropped black hair and hazel tinted eyes. He had an expressionless face, unreadable. "Hello Antonio" Klaus greeted.<p>

"Please do call be Tony. My full name is a tad bit too long and old for me" Tony spoke.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus asked.

"I heard through the grapevine that you were in town and so was my sister" Tony answered.

"I assume you're not here for the pageant. Unless you're looking for a tasty young beauty" Klaus said.

"You know me well my friend. I'm here for my sister, I've missed her"

"Last time you saw her you were glad to have her gone. Why the sudden change of heart?" Klaus asked, trying to find the motive. Even to this day he didn't trust Antonio. He heard through a certain grapevine that the vampire was working with Mikael before the original met his death.

"I have no heart Klaus. But my sister does. I heard about your brother, Kol was it. They've found themselves the perfect fairytale with love and all that. She's got a heart. I've come to break it" Tony said honestly. "Go ahead and warn her. But if you're smart, you'll stay out of my way or I'll kill you too" Tony said.

Mia was led onto a stage with all the other girls. It was time to pick the winner. "After looking over each contestant individually. The new Miss Mystic falls is...Mia Bella Salvatore" the mayor said and people clapped. Rebekah was almost jumping for joy. All her hard work was for something.

"Come on let's get a drink then" Rebekah practically pulled Mia off the stage and over to the bar counter. "Two shots of tequila please" Rebekah ordered.

"Young ladies like the two of you shouldn't drink" a voice said from behind them.

"Well we don't care about your opinion" Rebekah said.

"Even you, Mia Bella? Mother never allowed you to drink" Tony said.

Both girls turned around to see him. To Rebekah she was simply a very handsome man but to Mia he was a big brother who even now made her nervous. "Could you give me and my sister a moment alone please" Tony asked and Rebekah left them without thinking. Antonio smiled brightly to Rebekah and once she was out of sight the smile vanished from his face. "Long time, little sister" he greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Mia asked him.

"I missed my sister. Two glasses of champagne. We're celebrating" Tony said and ordered at the bar. The bartender handed Tony two glasses of fine golden coloured champagne. Tony handed one to her and he drank the other. She hesitantly lifted the glass to her lips and took a sip. It tasted sweet and honey like but mixed with vodka or wine.

"I hear you have a boyfriend. Where is he?" Tony asked.

"He's not here. And I won't tell you" she said.

"You don't know where he is. He left you" he said.

"Why are you here? Why now?" she asked him. She assumed it was to stir up trouble.

"You'll know in time" he said before walking away.

Mia didn't like the sound of that. She finished the champagne and thought over in her mind various reasons why he was here. If he wanted to see her he would've come months ago when she woke. Then she thought of Michael...and Damon. DAMON. He was here for Damon she suspected.

She took a quick stroll around the premises until she found Damon outside sitting on a bench in the garden. She came up behind him. "Hello sleeping beauty" he greeted and it reminded her of when they first met and he wouldn't stop calling her by that nickname. She sat down next to him. He felt he should wrap his arm around her or something but didn't. "Damon I have to tell you something. A secret" she said.

"I'm all ears" he said.

"When I was human I knew this boy. His name was Michael. I bore his child as a human which carried on the Salvatore bloodline. You remind me of him" she said.

"Was he also charming, handsome and completely hilarious?" Damon asked.

"You look like him. Damon you're a doppelganger, Michael's doppelganger" she told him.

Tony returned to the bar later that night. "Did she finish the drink?" Tony asked the bartender, the same one who served them earlier.

He was dark skinned with dark chocolate brown eyes.

"Down to the last drop. The spell is complete" the bartender said.


	19. what you do best

Flashback

1565 in Italy

The months went by and Mia's stomach grew larger with every day. Antonio would look to his sister with a vicious glare, determined to find the father. She lay in bed rubbing her stomach gently and slowly. She smiled to herself as she felt something kick inside her; the child she would soon bring into the world.

Her happy place was disturbed by a darkness which came, a darkness that happened to be her brother. "Antonio" she said. He stood in the doorway to her chambers. "I will ask one more time. Who is the father to the bastard you're carrying inside you?" he asked in a cold tone.

She was scared of him and her fear strengthened him. She was grateful when her mother shooed him off. She loved her mother who was always defending her. Her father on the other end was on Antonio's side with this one. He would not have his family name mocked.

Antonio left the family house and walked through the dark of the night into the town. He found the house of Mia's friend, a girl who was close with his sister and not to mention that she adored him. He knocked on the front door and luckily she answered the call.

"Good evening, Antonio" she greeted with a curtsey.

"Hello, Joanna. You look stunning tonight" he complimented.

"Thank you. Do you need something?" she asked.

"Yes actually. I need the same of the father" he said. From the wide eyed look on her face it meant she knew what he was talking about; and possibly she knew who the father was.

"I can't say" she said and lowered her head.

"You should tell me or it will be more painful for you" he warned her. She closed the door on him and locked it as fast as she could. She too feared him now. When Antonio made a threat he lived up to it and followed on the promise.

He then walked over to the local tavern where he downed several beers. "Drowning your sorrows, mate?" a man asked him. Antonio turned to face the man who was not from around here by the looks of it. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a devilish smirk. "Not exactly. I'm looking for someone" Antonio said.

"And who might that be?" the stranger prodded

"The father to my sister's child" Antonio said.

"Looking to reunite the family?" the stranger asked.

"No, looking to kill him" Antonio spoke.

"What would you do if I told you I could help on the matter? But for something in return" stranger said.

"What?" Antonio asked.

"An eternity of servitude" stranger said.

The stranger brought Antonio outside away from the crowd of people indoors. Antonio watched as the stranger bit into his wrist and forced his wrist onto Antonio. He fed willingly. "This will make you stronger" stranger said. Antonio was done drinking the blood which oozed out. It tasted warm and like iron, an odd taste. "And this will make you dead" stranger said and within seconds he snapped Antonio's neck.

Antonio woke with a pain in his neck. "Feeling better?" stranger asked.

"What did you do to me, stranger?" Antonio asked.

"My name is Klaus...not stranger. And I've killed you" Klaus said.

"Am I in hell?" Antonio asked.

"No you're in transition. You need to drink more blood. How about a nice pretty girl?" Klaus suggested. And Antonio instantly thought of Joanna and how she deserved to be drunk from, perhaps he'd even kill her.

He returned to her house and knocked on the door. She answered again. "I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to scare you" he apologised. The frown from her face left and she smiled at him. "Come outside and talk to me" he told her, and strangely she listened and did as told.

The second she stepped out the door, his mouth was at her neck; kissing at first but soon the kissing turned into nips and then bites. He bit down hard enough for her smooth skin to break and blood flowed through into his mouth. She fought him but he was stronger now, so much stronger and he drained her dry until her heart stopped.

"Wasn't that fun?" Klaus said.

Antonio returned home after his snack but he was still so hungry. He peeked into her room where she lay on her back not asleep yet. He walked slowly into her room and she turned her head to see him. He sat next to her on the bed. "Sister, who is the father of your child?" he asked in a kind, soothing voice. She was in a trancelike state and didn't think clearly as she answered. "It's Michael. He's the father" she told him.

"Thank you sister" he said before tucking her in and closing the door behind him as he left.

He felt different, on edge. Klaus told him his emotions would be heightened so his anger would become rage. He felt a lot of rage now on his way to Michael's house in the village. Luckily for him he didn't need to knock. Michael was outside staring at the night sky. Klaus had warned him about the sun. Antonio had to finish it before morning came. "Hello Michael" Antonio greeted. He wanted to get it done as quickly as possible.

Before Michael could run, Antonio had his hand on his throat; tight. Michael couldn't breathe. Antonio ripped into the boy's throat with his teeth viciously and the blood spilled out. The scent and taste was euphoric as he fed on the human boy. He didn't stop there.

Antonio ripped Michael apart limb from limb in a barbaric manner. Klaus watched his work from a distance. Antonio was so bloodthirsty that he even stopped to lick up the blood that poured out onto the leaves and dirt.

"You do have one hell of a talent" Klaus commented and came up behind the new ripper, someone he could use.

"And I'll use it to my best" Antonio said.

"But what now? Will I never see the sun again?" Antonio asked.

"Give me a few months and you'll again see the sunlight. Until then stay put and keep doing what you now do best" Klaus said.

End of flashback

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**sorry if the chapters seem a bit rushed. I'm trying to finish this story as soon as possible because the end bit is the best. And because I have others stories that need attention and because (spoiler alert) I have a sequel in mind for this story. To find out keep on reading and review!**


	20. decade dance

"The twenties was a magical time. Let's hope the dance is just as good" Rebekah hoped. It was the night of the decade dance and she was head of the committee. She planned the event. She stood outside the school with Mia, both dressed for the time period. Rebekah wore a cream coloured dress with strings of beads hanging off it and silk elbow length gloves with a feather broach in her hair.

Mia wore a similar dress but a burgundy colour with black elbow length gloves and a string of pearls around her neck. She was looking forward to this night, both of them were. "I haven't been to a real party in so long" Mia said as they almost raced inside the school and down the hall of lockers to the gym where everyone was gathered.

"Come one date let's get a drink" Rebekah suggested and linked her arm in Mia's and they walked over to a table where the punch was being served in red paper cups. "I wanted to get wine glasses with diamond studs but it would've cost a fortune...and Klaus hid his credit card" Rebekah explained.

Mia didn't care about what the cup looked like as long as someone already spiked the punch bowl then she was fine. Mia excitedly dragged Rebekah onto the dance floor in between the cluster of high school students. They were joined by a couple of humans, the ones on the cheer team. And when Rebekah was in the arms of some dashing high school football player Mia was on her own, or at least she thought she was.

"Can I have this dance?" a familiar voice asked from behind her. She cautiously turned around to see brown eyes, brown hair and a cheeky smile that belonged on Kol's face. She was too caught in surprise that she hardly noticed she was in his arms and dancing to a jazz like song, a slow beat meant for couples.

They said nothing during the dance but simply looked into each others' eyes. Then she spoke, "you came back". He kissed her on her forehead in reply. "I couldn't stay away. I couldn't abandon you" he told her. And just when everything seemed perfect she remembered that her brother was still lurking in town somewhere.

"You shouldn't have come back" she told him quietly.

"Why do you say that?" he asked her.

"My brother's here" she stated.

"That's not good is it?" he asked.

"No. I think he wants to kill you" she warned.

"Then let him try" Kol said.

"Are the grounds secured?" Antonio asked, accompanied by his warlock friend who nodded in reply. Both were dressed in old fashioned suits to blend into the occasion. "Do you have the stake?" the warlock asked. Antonio pulled it out from the inside of his blazer to show as proof, a sharp pointed oak stake. "You're certain that they won't be able to leave the school?" Tony asked. "Not unless I want them to" warlock said.

Mia excused herself from the gym to use the bathroom. The girls' bathroom was quiet for she was the only one there; perhaps too quiet. And the second she stepped out of the bathroom she was pushed into the metal lockers. Trying to fight back the attacker grabbed her by the throat.

"Antonio?" she asked. He smiled grimly at her and rammed her head into the locker she was pressed against. "Sorry sister, can't have you interfering" he said and pulled out a syringe of vervain from his pocket. He attempted to inject it into her but was interrupted by Stefan who pushed him aside and away from her. Antonio quickly got to his feet and was out of sight again. "You're welcome" he said.

"Where's Damon?" she asked.

"He's in the gym why?" Stefan asked.

"I think my brother's trying to kill him" she responded nervously but she kept her tone calm.

"Not just Damon. He wants to kill you" Klaus said.

Stefan and Mia rushed into the gym in search of Damon. Antonio could be anywhere. Then they found him by the punch bowl. "Damon you have to leave the school now" Mia ordered.

"Why? The night's just starting" Damon said.

"Damon listen to her if you don't leave you'll die" Stefan warned.

"What's going on?" Rebekah joined the crowd with Kol.

"Kol we need to leave now" Mia told him.

He could sense the fear in her voice and agreed with her. He held her hand as they exited the school gym and walked down the hallway. As they came to the main doors they pushed the doors open but couldn't step outside. "What the hell" Mia said. Outside they saw a dark skinned man step metres away from the door. He was chanting something. "Gotta love freaks of nature" they heard Antonio say.

The warlock was preventing them from leaving. Kol pushed Mia behind him as if shielding her from her brother. "What do you want?" Kol asked. Antonio casually strode over to him until they were face to face. "I want your head on a platter, you original dickhead" Antonio said.

Kol didn't take insults kindly unless they were from Mia. Kol pushed Tony away from them and down the corridor. And before Tony could get to his feet they were out of sight. They should've gone back into the gym but they ran in a different direction and down another hallway. They came to the cafeteria which had a padlock on it. Kol easily snapped it and they ran inside.

Kol pulled his cellphone out from his pocket and he quickly dialled Klaus' number.

"Hey where are you?" Klaus asked.

"We're in the cafeteria" Kol said.

"Where's Antonio?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know. He doesn't just want Damon dead, he wants me dead" Kol told his brother.

"And I'm saving the best for last" Tony spoke and made his entrance into the cafeteria; his eyes directly on his sister.

"You wouldn't kill your own family" Kol said.

"Yes I would. She shouldn't be alive, I shouldn't be alive. It'd time to end it, sister. But first I'm going to end you" Antonio said and he pulled out the white oak stake from the inside of his blazer. As Antonio came towards them, Kol pushed Mia to the side she hit into one of the tables.

She watched as Kol fought against her brother. "Run!" he told her. She didn't want to and she ran towards her brother and she pulled him away from Kol. For the first time she was standing up to him. Then she started running and Antonio chased after her.

This time she ran back into the gym and into the crowd of humans. She'd be safe in there. Kol followed and went back into the gym. He didn't like this. He knew Antonio was after Mia and she was young and fragile compared to her brother. Kol needed her to be safe, one hundred percent safe.

And he knew the one person who could ensure her safety. Looking for her face he monitored the people in the gym until he found her. Dark skinned with green eyes. The Bennett witch. He managed to get past the crowd of dancers to get to her. "I have nothing for you, original" she could sense him from a mile away.

"Actually you do. I need a spell" Kol said.

"What kind of spell?" she asked.

"A spell to link one person to another" Kol said.

Bonnie left the gym with Kol and they left to find privacy in one of the classrooms. She brought out her grimoire which she took everywhere with her. She skipped through pages and pages to find the correct spell. "There it's that one" she said.

"How do we do it?" Kol asked.

"I need something of yours and I need something of the person" Bonnie spoke.

Kol rummaged through his pockets until he found something of hers, her necklace which he took with him when he left. The locket she wore when he first met her. "Will this work? She wore it for a couple hundred years or so" he said.

"Yeah that should work" Bonnie said.

Using the locket, she had Kol cut his palm, spilling the blood over the locket it bound them somehow and with Bonnie's magical witchy incantation the spell was done. Kol assumed there would be flickering lights or something more but witches weren't so dramatic nowadays.


	21. even in death

Kol returned to the gym with Bonnie. Mia was spotted in the middle of the crowd. Kol spotted Antonio waiting by the only other exit, the back door which he assumed she would go. But he had a good view of the front entrance so if she went either way he would catch her.

He found her and pulled her aside. He found Rebekah as well along with Damon and Stefan. "Rebekah I need you to keep an eye on Mia and stay in the gym until I lead Antonio away" Kol instructed.

"You mean we lead him away" Damon corrected. "The guy wants to kill me too so I'm in on the plan" he said. Kol walked casually out of the gym. Antonio saw and followed them. And as he followed them towards the front entrance, Mia and Rebekah raced the back exit which led them to a different section of the school. "What now?" Mia asked.

"We wait until your big brother's dead" Rebekah said.

"Hello gentlemen" Antonio greeted, taking the bait and following them out back into the cafeteria away from everyone.

"You're her brother? I thought you'd be taller at least" Damon cracked a joke.

"You're Michael's doppelganger. You know he died trying to run from me. And we are in a town where history repeats itself...just a word of warning" Tony said.

"Yeah maybe but there's two of us and one of you" Kol said.

"You honestly think I'm the only one? There's more where I came from...more haters, more stakes and they'll come if I die" Tony threatened.

"Which one of my siblings were you planning on using that dagger on?" Kol asked.

"Klaus... the one turned me. And in revenge for killing Mikael. He was quite the tutor" Tony said.

"You knew my father" Kol noted.

"Yes I did and he gave us a job-to kill all of you" Tony said which angered Kol and Kol sped up to him and punched him in the face. It was backed up by Damon restraining Tony in a headlock so he couldn't move. Antonio didn't fear whether they killed him or not.

"Go ahead kill me" he taunted. Kol picked up a wooden broom from the floor, left by the janitor. He snapped it in half, using the pointy bit to stab Tony in his stomach. Kol so badly wanted to end him now but first interrogation.

"How many more stakes are there?" Kol asked angrily.

"One for each original, that there is one of them" Tony said.

"How many others like you are there?" Damon asked.

"One for each original" he repeated.

"Is it just me or does this seem too easy?" Damon asked Kol.

"Yeah I suppose" Kol removed the broken sharp part of the broom from Antonio's stomach, this time placing it in his heart instead. He groaned but his body faded to a grey dead colour and his body fell to the floor.

Mia was sitting in an empty classroom with Rebekah when she felt a painful stab to her heart. "Ouch" she said under her breath. "What's wrong?" Rebekah asked. She got to her feet as she saw her friend fall, a deep red wound in the place where her heart was, and she saw the grey hue claiming her friend. "No" Rebekah said. How could this happen? She called out to her friend but Mia was lost and dead technically.

As tears fell down her face she heard footsteps approaching. Klaus appeared in the doorway to the classroom, looking down at his sister with her face red from crying and Mia's dead body in her arms. "What happened?" he asked softly.

"I don't know" she said in between sobs. "She's gone. And there was nothing I could do to stop it" Rebekah cried and Klaus knelt down beside her and hugged her. He knew how important mia was to her, like a sister. She was like a sister to him as well and he fought to hold back the lump that was forming in his throat and the tears that desperately wanted to fall down his cheeks. "Have you seen Kol?" Klaus asked. Rebekah shook her head.

Bonnie walked out to the front entrance. She wasn't a vampire so she could leave the building. She was met with the warlock. "Your vampire friend's dead. You can leave now but not until you remove the spell" she commanded. He chuckled.

"What makes you think I'll listen to you? A little girl" the warlock said.

"You can't take both of us. A witch and an original witch" Esther said from behind the warlock. "You will remove the spell or you will die, boy" she ordered. He cowered in her presence knowing how strong her magic was and he did as she asked.

Kol was wandering the premises looking for Mia and his sister. Then he ran into Klaus. "Brother I'm so sorry" Klaus said.

"What are you talking about?" Kol asked.

"Mia's dead. We suspect that Antonio's witch friend did a link spell" Klaus explained.

Kol couldn't find the right words. She shouldn't have died because she was linked to him. If she died he would've died or so he thought. Maybe Bonnie did the spell wrong. "Where's her body. I need to see her" Kol said.

Klaus showed Kol the body in the trunk of his car. Rebekah sat in the backseat, still upset and crying. Kol too had a few tears streaming down his face. Damon was next to him, also staring down at the body of the girl they loved. "She shouldn't be dead" Kol told him.

"What?" Damon said.

"Bonnie did a spell. She was linked to me not Antonio" Kol educated him.

* * *

><p>They returned to the Mikaelson mansion. Mia was laid on her bed. The white oak stake was burned down to ash in the fireplace and gone forever but it wasn't the only stake out there. Kol sat at the end of her bed, a glass of whiskey in his hand. Now that the room door was shut and no one could see him he started crying. He didn't understand why it wouldn't work. SHE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO DIE.<p>

He heard the door creak open as Damon walked in. "Want a refill?" Damon asked, holding up the bottle of whiskey. Kol shook his head. "I thought I saved her. I thought her life would be spared" Kol confessed.

"Hey buddy you didn't do this. Antonio did" Damon said.

"I'm not your buddy. And I did do this. She was linked to Antonio, I killed Antonio therefore I killed her" Kol nagged.

Mia looked like the first time he met her, when he opened up that coffin, seeing a girl so beautiful even in death. A sleeping beauty, she was. Now she was Snow White- a dead beauty. And just like the first time they met the first sign was her shallow breathing, which he could hear now.

"Do you hear that?" Kol asked. Slow, steady breathing. Both men watched her intently for the next hour. "How is this possible?" Damon asked. Slowly she was returning to life. The grey colour was gone from her skin, her fair complexion was returned, and she woke with a loud gasp for air.

"Am I dead?" she asked.

"Honey, you're a vampire. Of course you're dead" Kol said and sped over to her and he pulled her into his arms. He understood now. Wood can't kill an original. It simply neutralizes them for a couple of hours unless it's white oak. She was linked to him so the regular wood didn't kill her it neutralized her.

Kol returned downstairs with Damon to let her sleep it off. The other original family members were in the sitting room. They looked to Kol when he entered.

"She's alive. She survived because of a link spell Bonnie did, linking her to me. The wood stake neutralized her" he explained.

"Where is she?" Rebekah asked.

"She's asleep but she'll probably want to see you" Damon said.

Damon and Kol were outside as Kol showed Damon off on his way.

"Clever move to link her to you. She'll be safe from anything" Damon stated.

"But not a broken heart" Kol said.

"And you won't be safe from the others if there are others like the big bro" Damon said.

"You love her just as I do" Kol said.

"Yes I do. I care about her" Damon said since Kol didn't want to avoid the subject.

"You should know that there was a reason why I left" Kol told him and he reached into his pocket and he pulled out a small black velvet box. He tossed it to Damon who opened it to see a gold ring with a diamond stud with smaller amethysts around it.

"You're gonna pop the question" Damon said.

"Yes I planned to propose to her tonight. I thought you should know that" Kol said.

"Sure sure I get it. You love her and you met her first" Damon said.

"But she did meet you first. She'll always have a different love for you, a special kind of bond stronger than simply being linked. She loved you first even if you didn't know it. You're the lucky man not me" Kol told him.


	22. love comes in many ways

Mia sat on the Persian rug where a flash of sunlight hit her skin through the window. She held her knees up to her chin. She was alone with everyone else out for the day doing business and errands as such. The image of last night was still tattooed into her mind, not disappearing and a vivid playback played in her mind every time she closed her eyes. But she was fine.

The threat was gone, her brother was gone and this time for good. She heard a door open and then close with a small bang. Then she heard footsteps approaching her. "Enjoying the silence are we?" Kol said, walking towards her and sitting down beside her with his legs crossed.

Something about him looked different. Maybe it was the messy hair or the light stubble on his face that he didn't bother to shave. He leaned in towards her, kissing her temple and then keeping that position with his forehead against hers. "I don't want this moment to end" she said softly that he barely heard it. Kol still hadn't shown her the ring.

He was waiting for the right time, and now that they were alone it felt like the right time. "I have something to say" Kol told her. She turned around on the rug to face him. The sun hit the side of her face making her glow, but she didn't need the sunlight to glow; she was naturally stunning in his eyes.

"I know you care about Damon Salvatore and I want you to know that I'm okay with it. There's nothing wrong with loving two people, I've seen it before" he started, holding her hand in his as he spoke. "But that's you. I could never love another girl I mean...woman but you. I used to be careless, not caring about what other people felt, not caring about how many hearts I broke. I know I broke your heart when I left and it killed me to be apart from you. You've changed me, made me feel again and when I'm with you I feel so..." Kol told her but he couldn't find the right word to express what he felt. She squeezed his hand and answered for him "feel so human. I've felt it too".

"Last night you died technically and I wasn't there with you. I was halfway on the other side of the building. We're vulnerable when we're apart. We can't have that happen again because the fight's not over its just beginning. I guess what I'm trying to say is..." Kol said and he reached into the back pocket of his jeans and he held the small black velvet box in front of her, lifting the lid to reveal the gold ring with diamonds and amethysts. Mia looked to the ring then back at Kol.

"I don't want us to apart. I want to be with you, really be with you, properly and formally. Mia Bella Salvatore, love of my life, saviour of my soul, would you do me the great honour of one day being my wife?" Kol popped the question. Mia was quiet for a few seconds. A smile slowly crept onto her face and she kissed him before he could react. "Yes. Yes of course I will" she said happily and Kol smiled back at her.

A sudden knock at the door got Damon to his feet. He wasn't surprised to see Mia waiting on the front porch, her hands in her pockets and she carried a calm expression on her face. "We need to talk. Come take a walk with me" Mia said and Damon stepped out of the house.

They walked down the driveway and down a local forest path. Through the leaves and branches the sun was still high up, not a cloud in the sky. Mia thought of taking off her day ring just to see if she was immune to death from sun-just like Kol since they were linked, she was curious.

"You needed to hear this from me. Kol proposed this morning and I said yes. I wanted you to be the first to know" she said.

"Well I'm honoured. I wish you the best" Damon said, trying to hide the hurt but Mia saw it instantly.

"Damon you can't hide that this hurts you, I've hurt you and I'm sorry for it" she said.

"It's okay I understand" Damon said.

"You were wrong" she stated.

"About what exactly?" Damon asked.

"I'm no Sleeping Beauty. I'm more like Snow White. Kol's the prince and you're the huntsman. In the story the huntsman cared enough to let Snow White go. I guess what I'm trying to say is, that you need to let me go" she said.

"Letting go of someone you love is a hard thing to do. Being second place to everybody's even harder" Damon said.

"You can't be second place for me, it's not possible. I've loved since the first time we met, when I saw you at the ball. You reminded me of Michael- his charm, his sense of humour, how he cared about everything. And with Michael came memories of my past; my brother and how he killed Michael. It didn't take me long to figure it out until you were on his hit list" Mia said.

"You don't have to explain it to me" Damon said.

"No! I need to get this off of my chest. I will always love you Damon probably more than I love Kol. But our bond is different to the love Kol and I share. It's special...it's delicate and it's layered. You're a friend, a brother, a protector and I'm the same for you...but a sister of course" she said as a single teardrop slid down her cheek. Damon wiped it away with his thumb. A smile on his face as he pulled her into his arms.

"And I'll always love you in a more profound way than I love Elena" he replied cheekily almost. She laughed and he laughed along with her. "But first there's something I have to ask you" he said, taking her hands in his and faking a serious face. "Mia Bella Salvatore. I would be honoured if you'd allow me to give you away at the wedding...and if you allowed me to plan your bachelorette party" he said.

"You want to be my maid of honour? Bekah won't be happy about that" she said.

"Yeah well I'm the best friend and she's the girl best friend. That makes me cooler" he said.

"You may plan my bachelorette party but no strippers" she told him.

"What! That's the best part" he complained.

The Mikaelsons gathered for the first time for a family dinner at Kol's demand. There was roast chicken, lamb, and other sorts of professionally made food by the compelled chef. Along with rich champagne laced with blood (except for their mother's glass). They chatted casually until Kol stood from his chair to make an announcement.

"Mother, siblings. Mia and I have an announcement" he said and Mia stood up next to him. The others had their full attention on them. "Mia and I intend to get married" Kol said. And as soon as he finished his sentence Rebekah had a mini tantrum. "

What! Why wasn't I in on this? I bet you picked out a terrible ring!" she complained but shut her mouth once Mia showed her BFF the diamond amethyst ring. "Ooh that is gorgeous. I take it all back Kol, you're a genius" Rebekah said and settled back into her seat.

Under the dinner table, Elijah handed Klaus a hundred dollar bill. Klaus suspected that they would Kol would pop the question within a year but Elijah thought that Kol would rather wait like a gentleman. Klaus smiled as Elijah raised his glass in a toast, he frowned slightly at Klaus who rolled his eyes.

"Leave it all to me Mia; I've got the perfect picture in my mind. I'm thinking elegance, posh, and extremely expensive" Rebekah thought aloud. "Not with my credit card" Klaus said while chewing on his food.

Later that night Kol and Mia were in bed, this time in her bedroom. His own room had become a bit of a pig sty-the teenage boy coming alive in him as she liked to say. They were under the covers. "I've never really been in your room before" Kol spoke. He savoured the sweet smell, it smelt fresh and new. "Well make yourself comfortable" she told him.

Under the covers he kissed her endlessly, hardly giving any breaks for air not like they needed to breathe because they were undead. His mouth moved away from hers and down to her stomach-her weak spot. Every time he kissed her there she swooned and lost herself in his embrace.

The moment felt so right even as he pulled her up onto his lap and his hands roamed her back, searching for her bra clip. From practice with her he managed to unclick it until it slid off of her. She wrapped her hands around his neck as he lowered her on her back against the pillows. He was pressed against her, kissing at her neck, even biting a little bit. He slid his hands down to her hips, slowly removing her underwear and then his own.

They laid naked in bed just enjoying the intimacy between them. And it wasn't long until Kol entered her and he began a slow rhythmic beat in and then out of her. They tried to be as quiet as possible, knowing that they weren't the only vampires in the house even if the grounds was huge, and that would only make the noises echo. And when he was finished he rolled over and lay beside her, breathless and taking deep breaths to calm himself. After kissing her one last time they both drifted off to sleep.

They lay entwined with each other, Kol held her in his arms as they slept. Then out of the blue, he heard a noise. He opened his eyes took a glance around the room and then shut them again. Hours later into the night he heard the same noise, an odd faint thumping kind of sound and he didn't know where it was coming from, but it was pissing him off and ruining the moment between them.

"Do you hear that?" he whispered, waking up Mia who shook her head. "Listen" he said. She rubbed her eyes and listened closely and then she heard it too. The sound was closer than furtherer from them. And then the sound disappeared.

"Ouch" Mia said, placing a hand over her stomach where she felt a stabbing pain that felt like tearing flesh but there was no wound. "What's wrong?" Kol asked her. She didn't answer but groaned as another wave of pain hit her. She rolled off the side of the bed, taking a section of the duvet with her.

She sat there for a moment. Kol placed a hand on her shoulder as she vomited up a red oozy liquid, almost like blood. "What's happening to me?" she pleaded as another wave of pain hit her and then the pain subsided. And there was quiet. Then they both heard the thumping sound come back this time twice as loud but still faint that they almost missed it.

"Oh my god" Kol gasped and realised where the sound came from. He was staring directly at her exposed stomach where the sound was coming from. "What the hell is that?" she asked him. He was hesitant to answer because he didn't know whether he was right or wrong.

"Mia...I think it's a heartbeat. It's coming from inside you" he said in a low voice as to not frighten her.

"That's impossible. Vampires don't have heart beats"

"Well something inside you does. You're carrying a child" he told her.

She didn't know what to say. The thought of life coming from death was impossible- she didn't want to believe it. But she couldn't deny it any further as another wave of pain hit her directly in the ribs. She fell to the ground in pain and nearly screamed. Whatever was inside her, it was trying to kill her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**This is the end of Mysterious black eyes but there's still more to come. Be prepared for the Sequel to come and it will come soon but first now that Mia is pregnant and that means a new OC character.**

**I would apreciate some names for the baby- boy and girl names**

**or you can vote out of these:**

**Boy=**

**Damon Junior or Niall (my friend likes 1D)**

**Girl=**

**Isabella or Sunny (which just douns adorable)**

**but I will be open to any names you suggest or what type of character the child or childs should be**


	23. unbelievable

**Author's note:**

**this was originally the start to the seperate sequel story, but I rather decided to add it onto this story instead. So please read and review and beware hiatuses!**

* * *

><p>Mia let out a cry of pain. She felt as if something inside her was trying to rip itself out of her stomach. Kol was on the floor next to her, holding her in his arms. And then the pain stopped.<p>

She sighed in relief but she knew it wasn't over. Before Kol could help her up she bolted to the bathroom connected to her bedroom.

She sat by the toilet, vomiting blood mixed with white, a bad mixture. Kol quickly pulled on his boxers and rushed over to her. She pushed him out and locked the door behind her. "Don't come in here. I don't want you to see me like this" Mia said.

Kol waited on the other side of the door. Listening intently as the shower was turned on and hearing more of her cries, and in the sound of pain he could still make out the faint heartbeat that came from inside Mia. She returned to her bedroom thirty minutes later with a towel wrapped around her.

She did not say a word to him as she slipped on a pair of underwear and her nightgown. She climbed back into bed trying to sleep but sleep didn't come. Kol climbed in beside her, pulling her into his arms, letting her sulk against his chest.

"You can't imagine that pain, Kol. I felt like I would die" Mia whispered. Kol kissed her forehead. He hated it. He hated how he couldn't help her, protect her, save her from going through that trauma. As she managed to fall asleep against his chest Kol stayed awake. Wondering how it was possible.

Vampires couldn't have children after being turned they were no longer human but dead. He knew he had to find out how it was possible but he would need help. He picked up Mia's cellphone off the bedside table, dialling Damon's number. The phone didn't ring for long.

"Hello it's like three in the morning" Damon complained.

"Mia's asleep" Kol stated.

"Good for her. Why did you wake me?" Damon asked.

"I think there's something wrong with Mia" Kol said.

"I think there's something wrong with you" Damon said.

"Damon, she's pregnant" Kol said.

"Please tell me you mean metaphorically" Damon said, not believing him.

"No. She's literally going to have my child" Kol said.

Damon paused before saying "No way, you're going to be a baby daddy!" and then hanging up.

Mia sat nervously in the Mystic Falls hospital waiting room. Kol sat next to her, filling in a form. His was serious and emotionless. He looked up from the papers to meet her dark eyes. "You seem pale" he noted. She did indeed. Her fair complexion seemed fairer than it used to be.

Her skin had an unusual light grey tint to it, like a human has when suffering from a cold or flu. She was too unwell to give a proper response, only stating that vampires were supposed to be pale and then saying nothing further.

They were quickly called into the office of Meredith Fell, a doctor they could trust on Damon's account. "What can I do for you?" Meredith asked. It was then that Damon made his entrance into the hospital room where Mia laid down on the bed with Kol at her side and Meredith on her other side.

Mia was confused to see Damon there. She groaned in annoyance. "You told him?" Mia said. "Told him what?" Meredith asked.

"Hey Meredith, he needs you to do a scan" Damon said, knowing Kol wouldn't know what to ask.

"Sure what kind of scan?" she asked.

"The scan you do to check for babies" Damon said.

Meredith was confused but did as asked. Mia sat patiently on the bed as a weird gel was rubbed onto her stomach and some weird monitor thing was being moved around over her lower stomach, showing the result on a screen. Meredith's eyes were wide with shock and confusion. "What is it?" Mia asked her, nervous now.

"You're a vampire and you're carrying a child" Meredith said.

"But there's more..." Mia noted.

"See that there" Meredith said, pointing at two small things on the screen. They almost missed it. "It means that there's more than one inside you. You're having twins" Meredith said.

"Anyway to know the genders?" Kol asked.

"No not until the birth. And there's no way to determine how long she'll be carrying them inside her, or what to feed them or what medication she'll need" Meredith said.

"She's a vampire. She doesn't need medical attention" Damon said.

Mia strode out of the hospital in a fit of anger. Kol and Damon walked out casually. Both tried calling out to her but she refused to listen. She stood waiting at Kol's car. Now she could hear the heartbeat inside her more clearly, wondering if that meant the children were human and if she'd be going through that pain for months.

The last time she was with a child she couldn't stand it. Kol finally caught up with her. "Mia, wait. Think about this. This is good" Kol told her. Hearing him say that only angered her more and she pushed him away.

"So me going through pain is good?" she asked him.

"No. I don't want you to get hurt. But the idea of our children makes me happy. You're carrying my children, Mia. Why shouldn't that make me happy?" Kol said.

He was finally making sense and reaching out to her. She hadn't considered that possibility. The possibility of them having a family of their own.

"It should make you happy. It makes me happy. I'm just scared that's all" Mia said.

"There are worse things to be scared about, my friend and my original friend. There are hunters out there remember" Damon said, reminding them of Antonio and how more were coming.

"We'll be ready for them" Kol told him.

"But will the children be?" Damon asked.

"Wait, what hunters?" Mia asked.

"Antonio was in possession of a white oak stake; the only stake that can kill me and now also you because we are linked. More like him are coming" Kol said.

"And you only thought to tell me this now?" she asked again.

That night the original family gathered at the dinner table for a family dinner. Again the dinner was called because of another special announcement from Kol and Mia.

They all waited patiently to see what the big thing was this time, hopefully thinking they weren't planning to run away to be married in Vegas. If so Rebekah would hunt both of them down. "Something's come up" Kol started.

"Please tell me the wedding's still on!" Rebekah worried.

"The wedding is still on but with some extra guests" Mia told her, rubbing her stomach.

They all looked at her and then back to Kol, realising what she meant. They all didn't believe it and who could blame them.

"Congratulations mother, you're going to be a grandmother" Kol said directly to Esther who was shocked and excited. And as the other originals remained quiet they could make out the small heartbeat coming from inside Mia. Rebekah jumped to her feet, wrapping her arms around Mia. "It's a miracle!" she said with a giggle.

And as Mia hugged Rebekah back she felt the ripping pain vibrating through her and she fell to the ground in pain, letting out another cry of pain.

Rebekah and Kol rushed to her aid, helping her stand. Esther stood from the table and moved to the other side where Kol and Rebekah helped Mia come to a standing position. "Let me see her" Esther said.

The original witch took Mia's hand sin hers, closing her eyes as she chanted something in a language none of them understood. Mia calmed her breathing as the pain inside her washed away within seconds. "Did you do that?" Mia asked Esther, who nodded and then hugged her soon to be daughter in law- the first time they actually hugged.

"I'm having my first grandchild" Esther said happily.

"Actually it's grandchildren. Twins" Kol told her.

"As long as you don't name one Renesmee, you won't lose your head" Rebekah joked, but all knew how badly she hated twilight.


End file.
